Después de todo
by SangoxSesshomaruTaisho
Summary: La guerra acabó en el mundo shinobi. Pero tras la pérdida de sus camaradas Naruto se siente perdido. Sasuke aún no se siente capaz de regresar a la aldea y Naruto decide acompañarlo en su viaje. Después de 4 años regresan ya que Konoha es atacada, sus antiguos compañeros están mas diferentes que nunca y Konoha ya no es la misma. –!Mamá, quienes son esos dos y por qué te miran así?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Volví señores, y volví mas inspirada que nunca (?) En serio lamento la discontinuidad de mis historias, pero ahora que dispongo mas tiempo libre prometo finalizar las que estan pendientes, y aquí les traigo una nueva. Disfrutenla

-blabla- Narración

-**blabla-**Dialogo

-"_blabla" _Pensamientos

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto (aun que no sé para que los quiere si los mata a todos u_ú) La historia es mía.

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, entre otras.

* * *

**Después de todo.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

Después de la guerra todo fue diferente para los shinobis. Con la ayuda de los Kages anteriores, mas la extraña aparición del más joven Uchiha la balanza se había inclinado a favor de la alianza.

Aun así, sabían que Madara Uchiha era alguien tan temible que sólo un ninja tan poderoso como el Primero podía detenerlo. El que Obito y Kabuto se hayan puesto del lado de la alianza había sido una gran ayuda. La voluntad de los shinobis fue más fuerte y con mucho esfuerzo habían logrado derrotar a aquellos que atentaban contra la paz del mundo entero.

Las aldeas acordaron guardar luto por aquellos valientes shinobis que dieron su vida en la guerra y que sin ellos la victoria no hubiese sido posible.

En la aldea Oculta de la Hoja se escuchaban las campanadas, dando a entender el inicio del funeral de aquellos ninjas que se sacrificaron por el bien de la aldea y de la Nación del Fuego. Los presentes miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad la despedida de sus camaradas, ya que sin ellos no habrían logrado conseguir la paz. Un homenaje especial se llevaba a cabo para el Genio Hyuga, quien con su sacrificio protegió al que sería el Héroe de la guerra, y a Hinata, quien había salvado a Naruto de perder la cordura momentos después de la muerte de su primo.

**–Estamos hoy aquí, en esta tarde gris, para rendir homenaje a todos los shinobis de la Hoja que sacrificaron su vida por la paz–**Tsunade hablaba tranquilamente, los shinobis, vestidos de luto, escuchaban atentamente las palabras de la Hokage, el renovado equipo 7, estaba en primera fila. Naruto con unas cuantas banditas y con su brazo enyesado, Sasuke con su frente, costillas, y ambos brazos vendados, mientras que Sakura solo tenía algunas vendas en su cabeza y hombro–**Jamás olvidaremos lo que estas personas hicieron por nosotros, ni por sus familias. Espero, de todo corazón, que un luto así, nunca sea repetido en esta aldea, y que la paz por la que tantos shinobis perecieron, sean de la Hoja o de la alianza, no sean en vano–**El cielo, cubierto por nubes negras, comenzó a soltar las delicadas gotas, para después tornarse más fuertes. Mientras Tsunade procedía a leer los nombres de los caídos en batalla, Sakura miro a sus dos compañeros de equipo, ambos tenían una expresión sombría en su rostro, a pesar de que estuvieran en un funeral, ella sabía que ese no era el motivo principal de sus expresiones. Naruto lucía abatido, mientras que Sasuke tenía la vista perdida, posiblemente porque estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, ya que para él, debía ser extraño encontrarse en esa misma aldea que una vez juró destruir. Lentamente se acercaron a dejar una rosa blanca, y poco después el techo de la torre del Hokage se fue quedando vacio, solo el equipo 7 había permanecido en el mismo lugar, Tsunade les echó un último vistazo antes de desaparecer, no sin antes decirle a su alumna que aún era necesaria su presencia en el hospital.

–**Yo no me puedo quedar aquí–**Soltó Sasuke repentinamente, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

–**Pe-pero Teme… Tu dijiste–**Naruto fue interrumpido por la dura voz del –ahora si– último Uchiha.

–**Yo dije… que protegería Konoha… no que volvería a ella**–La expresión de Sasuke no había cambiado y Sakura deseaba con todo su corazón poder saber en qué estaba pensando Sasuke, pero siempre fue como una muralla para ella, nunca dejándole ver más allá de sus ojos, Sakura odiaba eso, anhelaba poder leer al Uchiha tan bien como Naruto hacia.

–**Pero… ¿y lo de ser Hokage? No me molesta competir contigo por el puesto… competimos por todo y ya se me hizo costumbre**–Naruto trató de sonar gracioso, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Sakura sintió dolor por ambos y no quiso meterse en la conversación, solo podía –como siempre, al parecer– hacer de espectadora.

–**Y lo seré… algún día. Pero por ahora no puedo quedarme aquí, a pesar de haber protegido esta aldea, todavía no puedo perdonar lo que le hizo a mi hermano**– Naruto lo miró fijamente, y Sakura deseó saber qué era eso que Konoha le había hecho a Itachi. Pero se tragó las palabras junto con el nudo de su garganta, que amenazaba con quitarle el aire.

–**Lo sé… yo tampoco me puedo quedar**– Dijo Naruto volviendo su vista hacia las fotografías que descansaban sobre aquella mesa. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron sorprendidos al rubio y esta vez, Sakura intervino.

–**¿Qué estás diciendo, Naruto?**–La kunoichi se había acercado repentinamente al rubio, quedando en frente de éste, la expresión dolida de Sakura le causó tristeza a Naruto, pero no había marcha atrás, había tomado una decisión y él jamás de retractaba de su palabra. Sasuke solo los observaba, igual o más sorprendido de lo que Sakura estaba.

–**Eso… que no puedo quedarme… ¿cómo podría ser Hokage después de haber dejado que tantos compañeros mueran?**– Naruto paseó su vista por las fotos de sus camaradas que ya no estaban, deteniéndose unos segundo en la de Neji Hyuuga, pensando en cuando murió para salvarlo, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al recordar cuando la respiración del genio se había detenido, y en las lagrimas que brotaban sin descanso de los ojos de su prima, y de los suyos propios**–Además… si el Teme se va ¿con quién competiría por el puesto de Hokage?–** Naruto a pesar de todo, esta vez sí sonrió genuinamente, pero Sakura solo podía mirar anonadada al rubio, creyendo imposible lo que Naruto estaba diciendo.

No podía, _no él_, ¿se iba a ir? ¿Y Sasuke también? Todo por lo que luchó, por lo que se sacrificó, todas las tardes de agotador entrenamiento, las noches de llanto en las que su único consuelo y compañera eran la luna, ¿todo eso había sido para nada?

–**No… no te creo… no puedes irte así como así… ¡Compite conmigo por el puesto de Hokage, yo también juré serlo, Naruto!**–Gritaba Sakura en un desesperado intento por hacer recapacitar al rubio. Naruto miró con tristeza a su compañera, ella entendió esa mirada, no iba a cambiar de parecer, otra vez se iba a quedar sola, no podría soportarlo, el nudo en su garganta había regresado y esta vez podía jurar que ahora si no la dejaba respirar. Sasuke se acercó silenciosamente, quedando al lado de Naruto, Sakura los miró a ambos y ellos no sabían si lo que rodaba en las mejillas de la kunoichi eran sus lágrimas o las gotas de lluvia. Naruto repentinamente abrazó a Sakura, estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho, la pelirosa se aferraba a la campera naranja y negra de Naruto, en un vano intento por hacerlo recapacitar.

–**Se que serías una gran Hokage, Sakura-chan, ttebayo, pero entiéndeme por favor–** Naruto, que nunca había hablado en tono bajo, susurraba sobre los cabellos de la kunoichi.

–¡**No! ¡Nunca lo podré entender!**– Sakura se había separado de Naruto y lo miraba como si fuera sólo para hacerle sufrir lo que le estaban haciendo**– ¿Por qué tienes que irte? ¿Por qué tu? Naruto…**– la voz de Sakura se iba quebrando a medida que las palabras escapaban de su boca– **¿Porque tu… tu también me abandonas? Antes Sasuke-kun… ahora ambos… ¿¡porque todo el mundo me deja sola!?**– Naruto agachó la mirada, sintiéndose miserable de ocasionarle tanta tristeza a su amiga, mientras que Sasuke solo la veía fijamente, sin decir nada.

**–Lo siento Sakura-chan–** Sakura agachó la mirada, no queriendo ver como ahora ambos se alejaban de su vida y de su aldea– Iré a hablar con la vieja– Naruto pasó por al lado de Sakura quien era incapaz de levantar la vista, ¿para qué? ¿Para ver como otra vez se quedaba sola? Solo podía ver las piernas de Sasuke, aún no se había movido de su lugar.

**– ¿Tú también estas esperando a que te ruegue, Sasuke-kun? –** El tono venenoso de las palabras de Sakura no afectaron a Sasuke, quien la seguía mirando fijamente.

**–Si no te hice caso la primera vez ¿Por qué crees que lo haría ahora? –** Sakura sintió como aquellas palabras se clavaban como pedazos de vidrio roto en su pecho, Sasuke le devolvió su propio veneno, solo que a ella si le afectó, de hecho, sentía como si le quemara la piel y todo su interior.

**–Tienes razón, no vale la pena intentarlo–** Sakura lo dijo en voz alta, pero era más como un recordatorio para ella misma que para responderle al Uchiha. Sasuke comenzó a andar, pasando también por al lado de la kunoichi quien tampoco levanto la vista, si con Naruto se sintió mal por haber pasado a su lado sólo para alejarse, con Sasuke se sentía mil veces peor. Sasuke se detuvo solo unos instantes, aún de espalda a la pelirosa, la lluvia parecía no afectarlos en lo más mínimo.

**–Volveremos –** Dijo el Uchiha lo suficientemente alto para que solo llegara hasta los oídos de Sakura como un susurro, ella volteó sorprendida por lo que el Uchiha acababa de decir pero sólo lo vio alejarse de ella, camino a la oficina de Tsunade, probablemente.

Esa palabra sonó tanto como una promesa que Sakura casi dudó que el Uchiha la haya pronunciado. Pero ahora tenía que seguir adelante, no sabía cuánto tardarían en volver, si es que lo hacían, ni si tendría la fuerza suficiente para esperarlos, y ahora que la guerra había terminado, tendría que encontrar un sentido a su futuro, que sentía que ya le pesaba en los hombros.

* * *

He aquí el primer capitulo, aviso que ya tengo el segundo y el tercero finalizados, asi que dependiendo de que tanto les guste la historia subire los capitulos c: Espero les agrade y nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

A pedido de ustedes (muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos c:) les traigo el segundo capitulo del dia.

-blabla- Narracion

-**blabla-** Dialogo

-"_blabla"_ Pensamientos_  
_

Disfruten el segundo capitulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor, la historia es mia.

Parejas: NaruHina y SasuSaku.

* * *

**.**

**Después de todo**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

Tsunade observaba fijamente a los jóvenes frente a ella, con su barbilla descansando sobre sus delicadas pero poderosas manos. Sasuke y Naruto no se habían movido un milímetro, e internamente, estaban ansiosos de que la Hokage pronunciara alguna palabra, ya que aunque ambos hayan decidido dejar la aldea, Tsunade podría evitarlo deteniéndolos, e incluso, arrestándolos. Repentinamente la rubia giro sobre su silla, quedando de espalda a los hombres, para posar su vista sobre la aldea, repasando cada detalle, cada edificio y cada persona que cruzaba por las calles de tierra, reconociendo para sí misma, que se sabía de memoria cada aspecto, a pesar de que la aldea fue reconstruida después del ataque de Pain. La lluvia había mermado, dejando sólo una sutil llovizna que apenas y se notaba.

Tsunade soltó un suspiro, tratando de liberar la tensión que todo su cuerpo y su mente sentían, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, ella y ambos shinobis pudieron ver entre los edificios una figura de pelo rosado que se alejaba, saltando por los techos de las casas, con dirección al hospital. La rubia sintió una profunda tristeza por su alumna, sabía que para ella, sus compañeros eran lo más importante en su vida.

**–No lo consideres como que estamos abandonando la aldea, vieja, ttebayo–** Dijo Naruto hastiado del asfixiante silencio que reinaba la oficina de la Hokage.

**–De Sasuke Uchiha no tendría problema, después de todo, él sigue siendo un ninja renegado y aún no fue reinsertado en la aldea, para todos aquí, sigue siendo un desertor… Pero tú, Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?**

**–Completamente seguro, de verdad lo necesito Tsunade–** La rubia, que pocas veces había visto tan serio a Naruto, sólo lo miró fijamente por largos segundos, deseando que hubiese otra salida para todo esto, pero para su pesar, no le quedaba otra opción, prefería darles su consentimiento antes de que Naruto sea tachado como desertor por los ancianos del consejo.

**–Está bien, lo permitiré, pero con ciertas condiciones, si no las aceptan, no podrán irse, y si lo hacen sin mi consentimiento, enviare a mis mejores shinobis para que los cazen como desertores–** Naruto sintió un escalofrío al imaginar a sus propios compañeros cazándolos como si fueran animales, Sasuke, a pesar de que ya lo habían intentado y que poco le importaba, asintió, solo para que no los siguieran y para que Naruto no sea tachado de desertor como él, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

**– ¿Y esas serian? –** Naruto internamente estaba inmensamente feliz de que Tsunade haya aceptado dejarlos ir.

**–Ambos podrán irse, pero para todos, ustedes estarán de misión por tiempo indefinido, no creo que a la gente de la aldea y a sus shinobis les agrade la idea de que su héroe se marcha así como así. También tendrán que regresar de inmediato si es que la aldea o sus aliados los necesitan en función de ninjas, a ambos–**dijo mirando fijamente al Uchiha– **Sasuke Uchiha al regresar tendrá que pagar su condena como desertor y por todos sus crímenes, aunque se le acreditaran ciertos actos indirectamente benefactores para la aldea, como la aniquilación de Orochimaru, algunos miembros de Akatsuki y su ayuda en la Cuarta Gran Guerra. Y ambos estarán imposibilitados para ascender a grado Chunnin hasta que se crea necesario…–**

**– ¿¡QUE!? ¡No quiero ser un Gennin toda mi vida, así no podre ser Hokage nunca, ttebayo! –** El tono chillón de Naruto provoco que una vena se marcara en la frente de la Godaime, Sasuke suspiró, pensando que tendría que soportar esa voz molesta durante mucho tiempo.

**–Así son las cosas Naruto, lo tomas o lo dejas–** Tsunade se mostro impasible ante las quejas de Naruto, quien tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes las condiciones– Muy bien, entonces mañana por la mañana podrán irse, yo tendré todo arreglado para entonces, ahora largo de mi vista, antes de que me arrepienta– Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron en una nube de humo, consientes de que la amenaza de la Hokage iba en serio.

**–Estos chicos–** Murmuro la Hokage para después comenzar con el papeleo correspondiente, sabía que tendría que persuadir al consejo de viejos inútiles que tenia, pero por Naruto haría hasta lo imposible.

Sakura caminaba cabizbaja hacia el hospital, había dejado de correr por los techos hace tiempo, aun no podía creer que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se irían por quien sabe cuánto tiempo de la aldea. Dejándola a ella sola, como única miembro del equipo 7 original, sin contar a Kakashi. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro sobresaltándola y haciendo que girara su cabeza asustada, para encontrarse con la tranquila mirada de su sensei, parecía que estaba sonriéndole bajo la eterna mascara, Sakura sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos nuevamente y solo pudo aferrarse al pecho de su sensei, enterrando el rostro, Kakashi que no era una persona afectuosa, dejó que Sakura descargara su llanto en su chaleco, lo cual Sakura agradecía enormemente, Kakashi no se imaginaba cuanto necesitaba ella un poco de consuelo.

**–Kakashi-sensei…–**murmuro entrecortadamente la única mujer de su equipo.

**–Así que se irán ¿Eh? –** Sakura miró sorprendida al ninja copia, no esperaba que supiera lo que estaba pasando, por eso planeaba contárselo, pero parecía que Kakashi lo sabia incluso antes que ella, asintió, aun con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y no pudo pronunciar otra palabra mas** –No estés triste Sakura, piensa que ellos necesitan tiempo para pensar… ambos sufrieron grandes cambios en su vida y no sería bueno tenerlos aquí si no es lo que ellos desean–** Sakura sabia eso más que nadie pero no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo, o que no le doliera.

**–Lo sé… pero–**

**–Piensa esto, cuando ellos regresen, será para quedarse aquí por siempre, ¿no deberías estar contenta? Tardará un poco más de lo previsto, pero para cuando te des cuenta, el equipo 7 estará reunido de nuevo… Además aquí tienes a mucha gente que te aprecia, recuerda que yo también soy parte del equipo–** Dijo Kakashi en tono acusador, fingiendo estar ofendido, lo que provoco una sonrisa genuina en Sakura. Agradecía tanto que al menos Kakashi estuviera con ella, no imaginaba cuanto podía ser de apoyo su sensei cuando se lo proponía. Sakura asintió, sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes y cuando Kakashi quiso darse cuenta, Sakura bajó su máscara con los ojos cerrados, y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su sensei, para después acomodar la máscara nuevamente. Cuando abrió los ojos la cara de estupefacción de su maestro le hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

**–Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei–** Dijo la pelirosa con los ojos brillantes, para darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino. Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara y desapareció en una nube de humo, tendría que despedirse de sus alumnos como correspondía, pero lo haría en la mañana, seguramente a esa hora estarían partiendo.

Naruto estaba sobre aquel pilar que lo había visto crecer, cuando regresó a la aldea con Jiraiya después de tres agotadores años de entrenamiento. Sasuke se encontraba a unos metros suyo, solo que él estaba parado sobre un techo, cercano al pilar donde el rubio se encontraba, ninguno de los dos decía nada, tampoco habían hablado mucho después de la guerra, solo habían hecho un mudo acuerdo de marcharse juntos, aun que aun se sentía algo de tensión entre ellos, sabían que ahora todo sería diferente, el futuro se avecinaba y ahora que la guerra había terminado tendrían que elegir un camino al cual seguir.

**– ¿Estás seguro de esto? –** Sasuke que nunca iniciaba una conversación, hizo que Naruto se volteara a verlo extrañado.

**– ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo? Vaya que eres una nenita teme, ttebayo–** La hilera de dientes blancos de Naruto se dejó ver, junto con una mirada que molestaba al Uchiha.

**–Hn. Ya quisieras, Dobe–** y con aquellas simples palabras ambos sintieron como aquella extraña sensación que había entre ellos desaparecía.

Cuando Sasuke regreso al departamento en el que una vez había vivido después de la masacre del clan Uchiha, no se esperó encontrarse a Karin, que estaba sentada en una silla mirando el empolvado cuadro del equipo 7 que una vez había dejado atrás, junto con su equipo. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando se dirigieron al campo de batalla, después de resultar malherido por Madara no supo que pasó después, cuando volvió en sí, Kabuto lo miraba de una forma extraña, y antes de decir nada, le había explicado que logro salir de la técnica de Itachi porque había comprendido lo que éste quería decirle. Después de eso no hubo tiempo para charlas pues el enemigo seguía en pie. Cuando terminó todo cayó inconsciente rápidamente, la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos estaba en el hospital de Konoha, con el rubio en una cama al lado de la suya. Los únicos que lo visitaron fueron Juugo y Suigetsu, le extrañó que Karin no estuviera ahí pero tampoco le importó, Juugo le explico después lo que Karin había hecho para intentar salvarlo y le sorprendió que fuera capaz de arriesgar su vida por él aun cuando él mismo había intentado matarla, internamente le tenía un profundo respeto y un poco de agradecimiento, pero nunca se lo diría en voz alta, ni lo admitiría frente a otra persona.

**– ¿Qué haces aquí Karin? –** El Uchiha estaba genuinamente sorprendido de que ella estuviera ahí, esperaba encontrarse a cualquier persona, incluso a Sakura, pero nunca a Karin.

**–Vine a despedirme, después de todo eres el líder de nuestro equipo–** Dijo Karin que extrañamente se mantenía calmada, siendo que tenia repentinos ataques de bipolaridad cuando estaba cerca de él.

**–Nuestro equipo se desintegró hace tiempo–** Sasuke no mostraba emoción alguna mas allá de la sorpresa que sintió segundo antes.

**–Lo sé, pero prefiero decir eso antes de admitir que estaba locamente enamorada de ti, Sasuke, pero siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo–** La peliroja soltó una leve risa, lo cual extrañó aun mas a el Uchiha– Sabes Sasuke, siempre creí que estaba locamente enamorada de ti, incluso llegue a sentirlo, pero después de que intentaste matarme, perdiste todo mi respeto y mi cariño hacia ti.

**–Ya te dije que lo sentía.**

**–Lo sé, no te estoy reclamando nada, solo te cuento como es que yo veía las cosas… Cuando volviste a aparecer rápidamente perdí la cabeza por ti de nuevo, olvidando todo el daño que me causaste, ahora puedo entender a tu compañera de equipo–** Sasuke volvió a sorprenderse pero lo disimulo bastante bien– **En fin, solo vine esta noche para pedirte una cosa, si no aceptas está bien, pero sería muy importante para mi si lo aceptaras, ya que podría cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y seguir adelante.**

**– ¿Y que quieres? –**Sonó demasiado brusco pero no le gustaba no saber lo que estaba pasando, Karin, acostumbrada a ese tono de voz, solo lo miro fijamente para después levantarse y caminar hacia él, dejando cierto espacio ya que sabía que Sasuke odiaba que se le acercaran demasiado.

**–Solo por esta noche… No, ni siquiera la noche entera, sólo por un par de horas, muéstrame como hubiera sido si me hubieses anhelado como yo te anhele todo este tiempo**– Karin estaba seria, y Sasuke no pudo más que mirarla a los ojos y soltar un suspiro fastidiado– **Solo hoy y no me volverás a ver en tu vida.**

**–Si lo hago, no quiero que me sigas, ni que me persigas, ni que te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino–**Karin sonrió de forma imperceptible y Sasuke se pregunto cómo mierda podían tanto Karin como Sakura amarlo si él era sólo un bastardo sin corazón. Pero por una vez en su vida, no sería egoísta y cumpliría el deseo de otra persona, sólo por agradecimiento a las innumerables veces que Karin le salvó el cuello.

**–Lo prometo–** Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, Sasuke se acercó a ella y tomandole el mentón con la mano, besó sus labios, siendo apenas un roce, que se fue intensificando a medida que ella le correspondía, Karin, aun temerosa de hacer algo que le molestara a Sasuke, fue subiendo lentamente sus manos por sus brazos hasta los hombros del Uchiha, para darle tiempo a él de acostumbrarse a ser tocado por otra persona. Cuando el beso no fue suficiente para ambos, que ya se encontraban bastante acalorados por las sensaciones, Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de la Uzumaki, logrando que ella soltara pequeños gemidos, Karin acariciaba el cabello azabache, fascinada con las sensaciones que los besos de Sasuke le producían en la piel, agradeciendo que a él no le disgustaran las múltiples marcas de mordidas que había en su cuerpo.

Lentamente fueron retrocediendo hasta chocar con la cama, y aun besándose, cayeron sobre ella, Sasuke con su cuerpo sobre el menudo de Karin, la iba acariciando con temor, ya que no era experto en estas cosas, y aun no estaba completamente convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

Karin deseando que no parase nunca, enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke, y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, acariciando su abdomen y su pecho, logrando que Sasuke sintiera escalofríos por sentir toques que no eran golpes en su cuerpo, como acostumbraba. Rápidamente Sasuke le quito la camisa color lavanda a la peliroja y se quedo observando las marcas de mordidas, en una muestra de afecto muy rara en él, beso alguna de esas marcas, logrando que a Karin le saltaran algunas lagrimas de felicidad, por poder al fin sentir algo de cariño de parte de Sasuke, aunque fuera solo por única vez.

En cuestión de segundos se habían desecho de todas las prendas, y sus cuerpos desnudos y sudados, vibraban con cada toque del otro, Sasuke, impaciente por descargar la pasión que lo había desbordado, se acomodó entre las piernas de Karin, y con una certera estocada, la penetró, confirmando lo que sospechaba, Karin era virgen, y se había entregado a él por primera vez. Se mantuvo quieto ya que Karin soltaba quejidos de dolor, pero con su mirada le gritaba que continuara.

Así lo hizo, comenzó con un vaivén lento, para que la joven se acostumbrara a la intromisión, cuando el rostro sonrojado y perlado de sudor de Karin hacia solo muecas de placer, fue cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido, incrementando el placer de ambos, Karin estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax al igual que Sasuke, pero cuando éste cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, unos ojos verdes como el jade cruzaron por su mente, haciéndole abrir los ojos sorprendido, pero ya era tarde, Karin estaba contrayéndose contra su miembro y el orgasmo fue inevitable.

Ambos estaban tratando de calmar su respiración y Sasuke salió de su interior, rápidamente comenzó a vestirse, Karin así lo hizo también, en silencio, ninguno sabia que decir, pero antes de siquiera decir palabra alguna, la peliroja se le adelantó.

**–Muchas gracias Sasuke, no sabes cuánto significo para mí esto, ya me voy, no quiero retrasarte–** Karin que ya estaba completamente vestida se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, Sasuke la seguía de atrás, sin camisa y con el pelo revuelto, cuando Karin abrió la puerta para salir se quedó inmóvil al ver unos ojos jades obsérvala con incredulidad.

* * *

Aqui el capitulo dos, tengo que decir, que a pesar de que Karin no me cae muy bien, admiro como progresó, al menos en el manga, y ella tambien merecia algo de cariño por parte de Sasuke, pero de aqui en adelante será SasuSaku. Mañana o pasado probablemente suba mas capitulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas a todos, les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi humilde historia. Espero que les guste :D Lamento si a algunos les decepcionó el SasuKarin. Incluso no podía ni yo misma creer lo que escribí, pero es una parte fundamental de la historia y mas adelante sabrán porqué. Disfrútenlo :D

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto, la historia es de mi propiedad.

-blabla- Narración.

-**blabla- **Diálogo.

-"_blabla"- _Pensamientos.

Parejas: NaruHina, SasuSaku, entre otras.

* * *

.

**Después de todo.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**.**

Sakura se había quedado helada, con el brazo extendido a punto de golpear la puerta, no pudo más que retroceder dos pasos, Karin la observaba apenada, le había dicho a Sasuke que sería algo de un par de horas, nada que no pudiera quedar entre ellos dos, y justo se cruzaba con la persona que menos quería que la viera así, no era tonta, Karin desde el momento en que la vio a Sakura supo que también estaba enamorada de Sasuke, sintió mucha pena por tener que verla salir del departamento cuando era muy obvio lo que habían estado haciendo, así que sin decir palabra alguna volteó a ver a Sasuke que también estaba sorprendido y con un leve saludo de mano salió corriendo de ahí, rogando porque nadie la detuviera para tener que dar explicaciones.

Sakura no era ninguna niña ingenua, sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, de todas las horas que tenía el día, ella tenía que ir al departamento de Sasuke justo cuando terminaba de tener relaciones con su compañera de equipo, maldita sea toda su suerte, se sentía peor que nunca y solo pudo cerrar la boca, ya que se le había abierto de la impresión. Sasuke no dijo nada y eso solo le dolió mas, ni siquiera le interesaba lo suficiente como para dar una explicación, o siquiera decirle algo, rápidamente se sintió como una estúpida total, nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida.

–**Y-yo… lo siento… venía a desearles un buen viaje y… q-que cuides a Naruto, ya sabes… es muy estúpido y confiado y… no dejes que se pase con el ramen… ya sabes que si fuera por él moriría ahogado con esa cosa y… bueno ya me voy–** Si antes se sentía estúpida, ahora que el Uchiha no decía ni una sola palabra se sentía el ser mas imbécil del mundo. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero no dio ni cinco pasos cuando comenzó a correr como si detrás de ella estuvieran todos los Uchiha persiguiéndola para matarla. El camino se hacía borroso y creyó por un segundo que había empezado a llover de nuevo, pero cuando sintió su rostro frío supo que no eran gotas de lluvia sino sus lágrimas que caían sin control. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir ir a despedirse de Sasuke? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan masoquista, o mejor, porque todas esas cosas le tenían que pasar a ella? No creía que hubiera sido tan mala como para merecerse esto, quizás en alguna vida pasada fue alguien terrible y en esta vida pagaba sus pecados. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, no tenía ganas de cruzarse con nadie y probablemente mañana no iría a despedirse de Naruto, le dolía en el alma no verlo por última vez pero aquel encuentro con Sasuke y su compañera le habían arrebatado todas las ganas de salir al exterior de su casa, al menos allí encerrada no habría quien la lastime.

Sasuke se había quedado en la puerta viendo como Sakura se alejaba de ahí, corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, se sintió extrañamente molesto de que haya estado ahí justamente cuando Karin salía de ahí, pensando en eso, no podía creer lo que había hecho con la Uzumaki, ¿desde cuando él, hacia ese tipo de cosas? Se sorprendió de cuanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo hombre y había ciertos instintos que no podía reprimir. Se arrojo a su cama y así como cayó, quedó dormido, soñando nuevamente con ojos jades que lo miraban con tristeza.

Cuando despertó, sintió como si no hubiese descansado nada, pero ya era hora de levantarse, vio en su reloj que eran las 5 de la madrugada, estaba casi por amanecer y era hora de partir, se levanto y fue al baño a asearse, cuando acabó, recogió las pocas cosas que había traído consigo, siendo prácticamente nada. Se colocó a Chokuto en su cintura y salió del apartamento, camino a la salida Este de la aldea.

Naruto se despertó con una extraña sensación en su pecho, sabía que las cosas a partir de ahora estaban por cambiar, pero sentía como si todavía tuviese algo pendiente, algo que lo ataba aun a la aldea de la Hoja, casi no desayunó y salió mas apresurado de lo normal de su hogar, yendo a la puerta de la aldea, a la del Este precisamente, esperaba que hubiese alguien para despedirlo, se sentiría mal si nadie estaba ahí, pero sabía que según la Hokage, eso era una misión de tiempo indefinido, como así quiso titularle. Se sorprendió a ver a casi todos los novatos en la puerta de la aldea, Sasuke también estaba ahí, esperándolo, La Hokage e incluso Kakashi e Iruka estaban esperándolo. Se entristeció al no ver a Sakura por ninguna parte, pero no podía culparla, _después de todo_, la estaba abandonando cuando juró que nunca lo haría.

Cuando vio a Hinata Hyuuga con su eterno sonrojo en las mejillas, supo qué era la sensación que había sentido desde que se despertó, se dio cuenta de que extrañaría a aquella pequeña mujer de ojos perlados, y se acercó a ella para saludarla. Cuando ella le dijo que se cuidara, sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos azules, y llorando le suplicó a la heredera Hyuuga que le perdonara por no haber podido salvar a Neji. Hinata con la mirada triste y la sonrisa rota, le dijo a Naruto que no era su culpa, que Neji había querido hacerlo y que si ella hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Naruto cayó de rodillas aun llorando y la joven Hyuga se arrodillo a su lado para abrazarlo, y le susurró en su oído que nunca podría estar enojada con él por lo que había pasado.

Todos estaban conmovidos por aquella escena, con el dolor de la perdida casi palpable en todos los novatos, que perdieron a alguien importante para ellos. Sasuke se acerco a Naruto quien ayudado por Hinata se levantó, y saludando a todos por última vez, comenzaron a caminar, cuando traspasaron las puertas de la aldea, ambos sintieron la presencia de su compañera a lo lejos, mucho más lejos de donde estaba todos en la puerta de la aldea, pero ninguno de los dos volteó. Siguieron su camino hasta perderse en el horizonte y cada novato regreso a su rutina, con la sensación de que habían perdido algo importante, pero con la tranquilidad de saber que ese algo volvería algún día.

Sakura que no se había movido de su lugar, los vio alejarse, y supo que su corazón y alma se había ido también, su amor, su alegría, todo se fue cuando ellos se fueron. Un ANBU apareció delante de ella y le informo que la Hokage requería su presencia, antes de responder siquiera el ANBU desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Sakura miro por última vez el camino que alejaba a aquellos que ella adoraba y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Unos suaves golpes advirtieron a la rubia que su visita había llegado, con un leve "adelante" Sakura entro a la oficina de su maestra, se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi y también a los miembros más ancianos del consejo, ¿Qué sería tan grave como para que los altos mandos la hubieran llamado?

–**Pasa Sakura, hay algo de lo que debemos hablarte–** Tsunade estaba más seria de lo normal y eso solo acrecentó la preocupación de la Haruno.

– **¿Sucedió algo Tsunade -sama? –** Pero antes de que la rubia respondiera la anciana del consejo tomó la delantera

–**Haruno Sakura, estás aquí porque por recomendación de Hatake Kakashi, la Godaime Hokage, y algunos otros miembros del consejo, has sido solicitada para el puesto de Hokage.**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Ella Hokage? Por supuesto que en la guerra había dicho que ella también podía ser la Hokage pero de ahí a que en verdad la consideraran para el puesto era una gran diferencia.

–**¿Pe-pero y Tsunade-sama? –**Sakura apenas podía hablar.

–**Tsunade-sama ha decidido retirarse Sakura, y ya que Naruto y Sasuke, quienes eran los otros candidatos para Hokage se han marchado por tiempo indefinido, tú eres la candidata más natural para el puesto–**Kakashi explicaba tratando de que su alumna entendiera la situación.

– **¿Pero porque no usted Kakashi-sensei? o incluso Shikamaru–** Sakura no podía salir de su asombro, ¿en realidad eso estaba pasando? ¿Ella, Hokage?

–**Shikamaru Nara se ha negado al puesto al igual que Hatake Kakashi-**Ahora era el anciano el que hablaba**- Naturalmente el puesto no se puede negar así como así, pero considerando todos tus logros es natural que seas considerada**– El anciano tomó un pergamino que reposaba en el escritorio de Tsunade y lo abrió, comenzando a leerlo– **Haruno Sakura, edad diecisiete años, de rango Chunnin, ha sido considerada para el puesto de Hokage siendo sus logros: Ser la discípula de la Godaime Hokage, superar a su maestra junto al equipo 7, siendo considerados por los shinobis de todo el mundo como los nuevos Sannin. Ninja médico de elite, logrando revertir el veneno de uno de los Akatsuki más fuertes. Junto a Chiyo-sama de la aldea de la arena venció a Sasori de la aldea de la arena, criminal de rango S. Ser de vital importancia en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, salvar al héroe de Konoha. Reconocida por el Primer Hokage por su fuerza. Usar una técnica que sólo Mito Uzumaki y Tsunade Senju pudieron utilizar… Si lo prefieres puedo continuar leyendo.**

–**No hace falta, conozco todos mis logros–** Sakura sonó mas brusca de lo normal pero es que todo lo que pasó en los últimos días había sido de locura, la partida de su equipo, la finalización de la guerra, la perdida de muchos camaradas, ahora esto de ser la nueva Hokage, era demasiado para ella**– Pero aun soy de rango Chunnin, ¿cómo haría siquiera para llegar a Hokage? –** Esta vez fue Tsunade quien habló, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido callada

–**Esto no es cosa de unos días Sakura, la sucesión del puesto de Hokage lleva meses, tienes el tiempo suficiente para ascender a Jonin, hasta que todo el papeleo esté terminado, tendrás tiempo de sobra, te lo aseguro, aunque claro que puedes negarte y así se consideraría a otra persona, pero te advierto que esta es tu única oportunidad, después, no hay arrepentimientos–**Sentencio Tsunade.

Arrepentimiento, si había alguien que sabía de ello era Sakura, ¿Cuántas veces se había arrepentido de no aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo arrepintiéndose de no haber podido detener a Sasuke cuando aún era una Gennin? ¿Cuánto tiempo se arrepintió de siempre ser salvada por Sasuke o por Naruto, por estar a sus espaldas? Cuando los alcanzo se sintió inmensamente feliz y sintió como una gran carga desaparecía de su espalda, haciendo más ligera su vida. No, no mas arrepentimiento, esta vez se jugaría por todo y no fallaría, esta vez, cuando Sasuke y Naruto volvieran, no verían a la niña indefensa que una vez fue y que ya demostró que no era, verían a una Hokage. Sakura endureció su mirada, poniéndose seria de repente, miro a todos los presentes, y después de minutos de silencio asintió.

–**Acepto con orgullo el puesto de Hokage, no mas arrepentimientos, en estos meses voy a demostrar que todos mis logros no fueron en vano, seré una buena Hokage como mis predecesores–** Tsunade y Kakashi sonrieron con orgullo mientras que los ancianos asintieron, dejando solos a los otros tres. Empezaría un nuevo camino para Sakura, pero tendría que estar preparada, ahora lo más importante era ascender a grado Jonin y para eso solo podía contar con alguien**– Kakashi-sensei… necesitare su ayuda, y también de los que quedan del equipo 7, esta vez, iremos todos juntos hacia adelante.**

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAN (?) Probablemente no les sorprenda y si es así lamento mi falta de originalidad, pero la historia me gusta así y ademas prometo escribir mejor de ahora en adelante, espero no decepcionarlos con mis capítulos, ya saben, un comentario suyo me alegraría muchísimo y ademas me ayudaria a mantenerme inspirada. Ya que los capítulos los voy escribiendo a medida que subo la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y próximamente estaré subiendo el cuarto capitulo :D Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas a todos, creo que ya hice costumbre subir dos capítulos por día así que intentaré hacerlo. Espero que les agrade la historia y recuerden que un comentario me alegra mucho (: Disfrutenlo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad.

-blabla- Narración

-**blabla-** Diálogo.

-"_blabla"- _Pensamientos

Parejas: NaruHina y SasuSaku

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

.

**Después de todo.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

Sakura apenas podía creer que ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que se le informó que sería la nueva Hokage. Apenas y había tenido tiempo para dormir, por las mañanas hacia su turno en el Hospital de Konoha, ya que su Ninjutsu médico era aún muy necesario, y cuando el reloj marcaba las doce en punto Kakashi ya estaba en la puerta esperándola para entrenar. Algunas veces Sai y Yamato acompañaban sus entrenamientos pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Kakashi, a quien había aprendido a respetar mucho más de lo que ya hacía, ambos entrenaban hasta terminar exhaustos, Kakashi había aprendido que Sakura era alguien temible con el Taijutsu y con el Genjutsu, a pesar de poseer el Sharingan y Sakura había aprendido que la experiencia también sumaba en la batalla, cuando en algunos enfrentamientos terminaba siendo derrotada por su maestro.

Muchas veces, cuando ambos terminaban tirados en el suelo luego de un arduo entrenamiento, se ponían a hablar cosas del otro, Kakashi aprendió de Sakura que siempre se sintió menos que sus compañeros, y en parte sentía una gran culpa por ello, por siempre anteponer las habilidades de sus otros dos alumnos antes que las de ella, Sakura al oír esto siempre le decía que no se preocupara, que ella ya había alcanzado a sus compañeros y que su meta era algún día poder superarlos, aun que sea en algo, luego reía porque se decía que ella logró ser Hokage y ellos no, y la tensión del ambiente desaparecía. Sakura aprendió de Kakashi lo que es dar la vida por proteger a los demás, le contó la historia de su equipo y como había defraudado a Obito y como sintió que su vida perdía sentido al haber asesinado a Rin, aunque él no quisiera. Luego le contó que cuando el Cuarto Hokage murió, sentía que ya nada valía y que deseaba haber muerto con ellos, en esos momentos, cuando Sakura sentía que Kakashi no podía continuar hablando, ella tocaba su hombro suavemente, y con una dulce sonrisa le decía que él ya no estaba solo, que los tenía a ellos y que el equipo 7 logró ser lo que era gracias a él.

Kakashi agradecía internamente que su pequeña alumna siguiera a su lado, porque también admitía que echaba de menos a Naruto y a Sasuke. También notaba que cuando él quería sacar el tema del último Uchiha con la pelirosa, esta cambiaba su semblante, su mirada perdía brillo y con voz ahogada decía que prefería no hablar de él. Kakashi lo aceptaba porque no quería dejar de ver la sonrisa de su alumna, y nunca se perdonaría si volvía a defraudar a alguien a quien le importaba.

Un día Sakura estaba en su oficina, arreglando papeleo del hospital, hasta que una enfermera pidió permiso para entrar, Sakura le dio permiso y una joven unos años mayor apareció ante ella.

—**Disculpe Sakura-san, una joven desea verla, dice que es urgente, aunque ya le he dicho que si no tiene cita previa no puede…**—

—**No te preocupes, si es urgente, dile que pase**—Sakura sonrió y la enfermera salió.

Cuando Karin pasó por la puerta, Sakura sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, de todas las personas que podían aparecer ante ella, tenía que ser precisamente Karin, no es que le guardara rencor, pero el solo recordar que Karin obtuvo de Sasuke lo que ella siempre había anhelado con el alma, le producía un gran dolor, la peliroja al parecer notó su expresión ya que rápidamente agachó la cabeza.

—**Lo siento Sakura… pero no sabía con quien más ir…eres la única Ninja Médico que conozco… lamento si mi presencia te molesta**— Karin en verdad parecía preocupada y eso hizo que Sakura dejara sus propios problemas de lado, ella no tenía la culpa de que Sasuke no la quisiera.

—**Karin… por favor no digas eso, no me molesta para nada tu presencia–**Trató de mostrar una sonrisa conciliadora pero se dio cuenta de que no le había salido nada bien**– Dime en que puedo ayudarte.**

—**E-Esto es difícil para mí, pero… estoy embarazada–**Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y deseó que Karin no dijera lo que ella se estaba imaginando—** Es de Sasuke.**

Sakura pudo sentir como todo su mundo se derrumbaba, definitivamente alguien allá arriba la odiaba, no podía pasarle todo esto a ella. Karin esperaba inquieta a que la joven frente a ella dijera algo, alguna palabra aunque sea, pero parecía que se había quedado congelada, con los ojos abiertos y el labio inferior temblándole, se comenzó a preocupar, quizás no había sido buena idea venir directamente con Sakura, quizás pensaría que había venido para echarle sal a las heridas que sabía que la peli rosa tenía en el corazón, rápidamente se levanto de la silla y con una leve reverencia se dio la vuelta para marcharse, mas sin embargo la temblorosa voz de Sakura la detuvo.

—**Felicidades Karin**— La Uzumaki no podía creer lo que la joven médico había pronunciado, esperaba cualquier reacción de ella, menos eso, debería odiarla por estar esperando un hijo del hombre al que amaba, pronto se dio cuenta que el corazón de Sakura era mucho más bondadoso que el de cualquier otro que haya conocido, sintió el escozor en sus ojos y tragó duro ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta, nuevamente se sentó en la silla frente a ella y soltó un suspiro ahogado.

—**Gracias**—Karin miraba fijamente a Sakura, podía notar como sus ojos se habían humedecido y de repente empezó a sentirse incomoda—**Necesito de tu ayuda**— Sakura se sorprendió de que Karin le hiciera esa petición, es verdad que era medico pero el tono de Karin parecía querer decirle algo mas— **¿Sabes que soy del clan Uzumaki, no?** — Sakura asintió, no era ninguna sorpresa eso, el cabello rojo brillante la delataba, aunque Sakura no supo eso hasta hace poco tiempo—**Al estar esperando un bebe Uchiha es más que obvio que ambas sangres se mezclaron, los Uzumaki se caracterizaron por su chakra especial y la longevidad, y los Uchiha… bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes. El problema es que seguramente mi hijo será el blanco de ninjas que quieran usar el gran poder que este bebé va a poseer. Y yo no puedo protegerlo sola**— Sakura no comprendía exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿Acaso Karin le estaba pidiendo ayuda? — **Ya no es ninguna novedad en esta aldea que tú serás la próxima Hokage…**— Karin tomo un respiro antes de continuar— **Sakura, por favor ayúdame a proteger a este bebé**.

Sakura miró fijamente a Karin, pensando en qué debía hacer, por supuesto que ayudaría a la peliroja, después de todo, ese hijo también era hijo de Sasuke, y si Sakura podía hacer feliz a Sasuke de alguna forma, lo haría, a pesar de que su corazón estaba roto en pedazos. Además ese bebé podría hacer que Sasuke volviera a tener una familia, que tan injustamente le habían arrebatado. Sakura asintió y Karin solo pudo sonreírle agradecida, en verdad la pelirosa era una buena mujer.

—**Por supuesto Karin, cuentas con mi apoyo, te protegeré a ti y a ese bebé hasta mi último respiro**— Sakura pensó que no era conveniente que se supiera aun que un nuevo Uchiha estaba por venir al mundo, al menos por ahora, solo rogaba que Naruto y Sasuke no se demoraran en regresar ya que no creía poder hacer esto sola. Además ese bebé necesitaba un padre y Sasuke necesitaba desesperadamente recuperar la felicidad que le habían arrebatado hace ya tantos años, y que mejor que un pequeño al que criar y cuidar—**A partir de ahora quiero que vengas a mi oficina una vez al mes, para ver el progreso del bebé, es de vital importancia que no le menciones a nadie que ese hijo que esperas es un Uchiha, también te quedaras en mi departamento y lamento restringirte, pero mientras menos salgas de ahí será mejor. Ante el menor problema me buscas**—Karin asintió y antes de poder responder Kakashi apareció por la ventana de la oficina, sorprendido de que la peliroja estuviera ahí con su alumna—**Eso es todo, puedes retirarte**—La Uzumaki sin decir palabra alguna salió rápidamente de la oficina, con dirección al departamento de la pelirosa, que antes de marcharse anotó en un pequeño trozo de papel su dirección.

— **¿Debería preguntar?** —Kakashi miraba a su alumna de forma intensa, Sakura negó con la cabeza—**Bien… entonces vamos a entrenar, **_**Hokage-sama**_—El tono burlón que usó Kakashi molestó a la pelirosa quien golpeó suavemente las costillas del peliplateado, el ninja copia acaricio la cabeza de su alumna, despeinando sus cabellos rosas en el proceso, ocasionando que Sakura riera.

—**Vamos… voy a patearle el culo Kakashi-sensei.**

—**Eso ya lo veremos**— Sakura presionó el interruptor de la luz, dejando la sala en penumbras y momentos después ambos salieron del hospital con dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Lo se lo se! Muchos me van a odiar, se que no a todos les agradará este capítulo. Pero sean pacientes, les prometo capitulos mas satisfactorios xD

Nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo, no olviden comentar, sus reviews me animan a continuar c:


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, lamento, y en serio lamento la demora de actualización, pero estuve sin internet y no pude subir los capítulos. Me encantaría aclarar ciertos aspectos de esta historia, he recibido ciertos comentarios… negativos (si así quieren llamarlos) que tuve que borrar. No es que no acepte críticas negativas, eso ayuda a saber que opinan de la historia de uno. Pero cuando esas críticas pasan a insultos definitivamente no puedo dejarlo pasar. Esta es una historia SasuSaku y NaruHina, a pesar de sus contrariedades y de lo que pase, es así. Obviamente no pueden saberlo porque la historia no está finalizada, pero bajo ningún motivo voy a aceptar insultos a esta historia, si a alguien simplemente no les gustan las parejas que yo aquí relato, los invito a que se retiren, yo aquí no obligo a nadie a leer ni a que les guste. Hay ciertas personas, fanáticas de ciertas parejas, que critican e insultan a las parejas que en esta historia decidí poner, acepto sus gustos pero lo mágico de éste lugar es crear cosas que, aunque quizás no pasen nunca en el manga o anime, puedan ser posibles. Solo quería aclarar esto ya que en serio me disgusta ver como insultan sin siquiera saber.

Espero disfruten de este capítulo. Actualizaré en unas pocas horas el segundo capítulo del día, agradezco muchísimo los comentarios positivos.

**Bluemachine**** y ****Hinataice hyuuga** de verdad aprecio sus comentarios. Me habían molestado las críticas e insultos negativos de ciertos anónimos pero sus reviews me levantaron el ánimo. Éste y el próximo capítulo va dedicado a ustedes dos que lograron que siguiera esta historia.

Aclaraciones:

-blabla- Narración

-**blabla-** Diálogo

-"_blabla"-_Pensamientos

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad.

**.**

**Después de todo.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de la habitación de la casa que ahora compartía con Naruto, a lo lejos se podía ver el puerto del País de la Luna, esa pequeña isla donde prácticamente no había ninjas, sólo unos pocos, el resto eran solo los guardias que eran los protectores de aquel pequeño pedazo de tierra en forma de luna, y sus armas eran bastante básicas: sables, lanzas y espadas. Era un lugar sumamente tranquilo, pacífico y apartado de las grandes naciones, apenas y les llegaban unas pocas noticias del continente, ninguna noticia de Konoha, de la cual habían partido ya hace seis meses. Parecía ya tan lejano aquel día en el que partieron de la aldea que alguna vez fue su hogar, seis meses desde los que había dejado atrás a todo y a todos. Aun podía recordar la última noche que pasó allí, lo sucedido con Karin, realmente no tenía mucha relevancia para él, había sido solo una situación que se le fue de las manos y que cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya era tarde, pero la tenia grabada a fuego en su memoria ya que esa fue la última vez que vio los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Sakura. Esa molestia que aun lejos de ella seguía ocasionándole dolores de cabeza, no entendía como aun pensaba en ella y en esa estúpida mirada llena de tristeza. Esos ojos verdes teñidos de amargura que lo miraban con reproche y dolor, aquella mirada que le causó una extraña sensación de malestar en su estomago que aun al día de hoy persistía. Maldijo en voz alta por otra vez estar pensando en la ninja medico. Demasiada paz y tiempo libre en esa isla hacían estragos en su mente, obligándolo a pensar en cosas en las que no tendría que estar pensando. Afortunadamente Naruto también se sentía aburrido de vez en cuando y entrenaban en el jardín, aun que claro no podían hacer demasiado ya que lo mejor era pasar desapercibidos, puro Taijutsu era aburrido también pero era mejor que nada, no quería desacostumbrarse al entrenamiento y agradecía mentalmente que Naruto tampoco. Hablando de Naruto, hace bastante tiempo había salido a buscar el almuerzo, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría ya que le había encargado que le traiga tomates, moría de hambre y eso le ponía de pésimo humor. Y como si de una invocación se tratara la puerta se abrió con un estruendoso golpe, Sasuke suspiro inaudiblemente, Naruto no era él si no hacia un escándalo a cada minuto, llevaba unos cuantos peces en la mano y en la otra una bolsa con lo que supuso, eran sus anhelados tomates.

— **¡Ya llegue! ttebayo****— **Naruto con sus ojos azules brillantes y su imborrable sonrisa entró hasta la cocina para dejar los pescados y los tomates (que Sasuke había insistido en que comprara) sobre la mesa. Rápidamente el rubio encendió el fuego de la cocina y tomó algunos ingredientes con los que _pretendería_ cocinar, ya que desde que llegaron, Naruto apenas y había cocinado unas pocas veces en las que, naturalmente, la cena o almuerzo había sido ramen. Si no fuera por Sasuke, que en sus días de renegado tuvo que sobrevivir por su cuenta, habrían muerto de hambre hace tiempo—**No sabes lo que me costó pescarlos, así que no seas mal agradecido y comete todo— **Sasuke miró acusadoramente a Naruto quien sonreía de forma extraña y que rascaba su nuca de forma nerviosa.

—**Hacer que tus clones atrapen los peces mientras tú estás ahogándote con ramen no es pescar, Dobe****— **Naruto se sonrojó, y le dio la espalda a Sasuke en un inútil intento por conservar su dignidad.

—**Al menos hago más que tú, que nomas sirves para ama de casa, porque te la pasas limpiando teme, ttebayo— **Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto ¡Claro que se la pasaba limpiando, si vivir con Naruto era como vivir con un cerdo en su chiquero! No, Sasuke creía que hasta un cerdo en su chiquero era más limpio que Naruto.

— **¿Estás de broma?** —Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto, _casi_ asesinándolo con la mirada—**Te levantas todos los días cerca del mediodía, sales y pretendes que vas a **_**pescar**_**, llegas, te echas en el sofá y ahí pasas el resto de la tarde hasta la hora de cenar, donde siempre sugieres que comamos ramen. Hasta una piedra hace más que tú— **Naruto gruñó algunos insultos que Sasuke no entendió y se fue a la cocina a preparar los pescados, el Uchiha se sentó en la mesa en la espera del almuerzo, o hasta que tuviera que ir y ayudar a Naruto ya que era un completo inútil a la hora de cocinar, tomó un tomate de la bolsa y le dio un mordisco, disfrutando el sabor de aquella adorada fruta que tanto amaba comer. Si, podría decir sinceramente que _amaba_ los tomates, no tiene nada de malo amar algo, aun que sean tomates ¿Verdad?

— **¡Teme! Necesito ayuda aquí, ttebayo**— Sasuke casi pudo predecirlo, Naruto era tan inútil a veces, no comprendía como el rubio era tan lógico como ninja (algunas veces) pero a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa cotidiana se transformaba en el imbécil de siempre. Con un suspiro se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina, a ver si al menos ayudando podrían comer más rápido ¡Se moría de hambre!

Cuando traspasó la puerta vio a Naruto peleando con los peces que había _pescado_, tratando de cortarlos en pedazos más o menos decentes, mientras que el agua hirviendo se rebalsaba de la olla y en la otra donde supuso estarían los vegetales se comenzaba a sentir el olor a quemado. Sasuke apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, buscando paciencia de quien sabe dónde. Si, habían sido unos duros y largos 6 meses, pero con Naruto esos seis meses son como años perro, soportando sus estupideces y sus incesantes gritos. Se acercó rápidamente a la cocina y empujando a Naruto quien le respondió con más insultos, empezó a cocinar él. Bajó el fuego ya que si no iban a incendiar la maldita casa, puso el arroz a hervir y empezó a cocinar el pescado que Naruto tan mal había cortado, pero algo era algo, después de todo, el sabor era el mismo. Ordenó a Naruto poner la mesa, al menos eso sabía hacer, y cuando hubo terminado sirvió en dos platos el arroz con pescado y vegetales y lo sirvió en la mesa.

—**Ne, ne, Sasuke—** Naruto hablaba con la boca llena y pequeños trozos de comida caían de su boca, Sasuke hizo una mueca y con un gesto de la cabeza le hizo entender al rubio que tenía su atención— **Ya pasaron 6 meses**—Naruto se había puesto serio de repente y Sasuke se quedó mirándolo**— ¿Cómo crees que estarán todos en Konoha?—** La tristeza se reflejó en los ojos azules de Naruto quien repentinamente dejó de comer—**Sakura-chan no se despidió de nosotros**—Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre, estaba cómodo por no haber vuelto a pensar en la peli rosa y venia el idiota de Naruto a recordárselo. Perdió el apetito y desvió la mirada de Naruto para evitar que el rubio mirase mas allá de sus expresiones, sabía que para Naruto era fácil saber lo que estaba sintiendo.

El Héroe de Konoha miró a su amigo que se había puesto más serio que de costumbre, muy bien, sabía que Sasuke era un bastardo frío y carente de emociones pero la forma en que desvió la mirada, la mueca que hacia su boca y el ceño fruncido, le estaban revelando mucho más que si Sasuke por alguna clase de milagro se hubiese vuelto más conversador y le dijera lo que sentía. Naruto había conocido algunas expresiones de Sasuke, desde el terror, la soberbia, incluso la alegría, y hasta el más profundo odio, pero _esa_ mirada, la culpa marcaba sus facciones. No, no era culpa ¿Qué era? ¡Eso es! Esa mirada, era _arrepentimiento._

Sasuke estaba arrepentido de algo y tenía que ver con Sakura. Naruto sonrió triunfante, la gente a menudo creía que él era un completo idiota, y aun que a veces les daba razones de sobra para creerlo, había algo en lo que nadie podría superarlo y era entender las emociones de sus amigos.

—**Esa estúpida sonrisa me fastidia, Dobe—**Naruto soltó una risilla, con eso solo afirmaba lo que estaba pensando. Sasuke bufó molesto, ahora Naruto no pararía de molestarlo hasta que le contara lo que el rubio ya sospechaba, suspiró y se giró hacia él.

Cuando terminó de contarle de su último día en Konoha, Naruto estaba en completo estado de shock, lo miraba con los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que creía que el rubio se había petrificado en esa posición, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de insultarlo o golpearlo ya que fue el mismo rubio quien le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el azabache callera hacia atrás, apenas sintió el frio del suelo en su espalda también pudo sentir el peso del rubio sobre su cuerpo, sentado en su estomago mientras le propinaba más golpes en el rostro, Naruto con una expresión de ira descontrolada seguía golpeando al Uchiha quien no hacia el mínimo intento para defenderse.

— **¡Tú maldito! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz!? —** Rugió Naruto mientras continuaba golpeando al azabache quien tenía su rostro lleno de sangre, al cabo de unos minutos dejó de golpearlo, con la respiración agitada lo miró desde su posición, la mirada de Sasuke no había cambiado, su rostro ahora cubierto de sangre no había hecho una mueca más que el dolor producido por algunos golpes. Naruto se levanto furioso y salió de la casa golpeando la puerta, dejando a Sasuke aun en el suelo con sus pensamientos, solo, de nuevo.

Lamento sinceramente la demora, es que me quede sin internet estos días y bueno, se complicó subir los archivos, espero que les guste este capítulo, no estoy muy conforme con él pero debido a la demora no me queda más opción que subirlo de inmediato. Si alguno quiere que los salude o mencione en mi siguiente capítulo solo díganmelo en un review. Estaré encantada de mencionarlos a ustedes y a su energía positiva. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

_SangoxSesshomaruTaisho_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Buenas a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero realmente que les guste. Este capítulo por alguna razón me tomó mas tiempo en hacer que los otros, supongo que no estaba conforme pero al fin está terminado. Espero les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Dedicado a: **Bluemachine & Hinataice hyuuga**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad.

**Parejas**: _NaruHina y SasuSaku_

**Aclaraciones**:

-blabla- Narrarión.

-**blabla-** Diálogo

-"_blablá"-_ Pensamientos

* * *

**.**

**Después de todo**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

Naruto caminaba furioso por las calles comerciales de aquella pequeña isla, ignorando las miradas curiosas de las personas que pasaban por su lado. Naruto estaba furioso ¡Ese bastardo fue capaz de… de…! Ni siquiera podía repetirlo, ahora comprendía las razones de Sakura para no despedirse aquel día, si estuviese en el lugar de su compañera peli rosa probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Frenó abruptamente, una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, por supuesto que estuvo en aquel lugar, durante años. Enamorado de tu compañero de equipo mientras que este estaba enamorado de otro, es algo doloroso de sentir, por eso podía comprender el dolor de su amiga y por eso le enfurecía lo que Sasuke había hecho. ¿Cómo el Uchiha no podía comprender lo doloroso que era que no correspondieran tus sentimientos? Siempre cuidando a esa persona en la distancia, sin poder hacer mucho mas por ella, viendo como sus ojos brillaban de amor y alegría por alguien más, alguien que no lo sabe apreciar, alguien que no lo merece.

Apretó los puños y sintió como las uñas se le clavaban en la carne, en esos meses lejos de Konoha pudo comprender finalmente que su devoción por Sakura era solo un espejismo, estaba seguro de que había amado hasta lo impensable a su compañera de equipo, pero también estaba seguro de que ese amor se terminó mucho antes de siquiera querer reconocerlo. Se dio cuenta que su amor era imposible, Sakura nunca iba a dejar de amar a Sasuke o al menos eso creyó siempre. Se resguardó en su amor por Sakura para hacer menos dolorosa la partida de Sasuke, y confundió su sentimiento de protección, había quedado tan devastado cuando el Uchiha abandonó la aldea y no pudo detenerlo, que se juró a si mismo proteger a su compañera restante de su dolor y lo tomó como propio para intentar hacer más ligera su carga, la protegía con su vida creyendo que lo hacía porque la amaba pero sólo era para que ella no sufriera y él pudiera seguir en su fantasía de amor.

Cuando comprendió todo esto soltó una risa amarga, se hubiera ahorrado bastante sufrimiento si hubiese comprendido mejor lo que en verdad sentía, siempre fue un circulo vicioso su vida, él siempre enamorado de Sakura, Sakura enamorada de Sasuke y Sasuke siempre tratando de destruir los lazos que los unían como equipo. Si se ponía a pensar su vida siempre fue una comedia trágica, era hasta en cierto punto gracioso lo que le pasaba. Negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos de nuevo se iban por lugares a los que ya no tenía sentido regresar, miró el mar que rodeaba aquella isla, el sol ya se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo metido en su cabeza con recuerdos del pasado? No le sorprendía de todos modos, había llegado con el almuerzo pasado el mediodía. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, si Sasuke creía que eso había sido todo estaba muy equivocado, planeaba molestarlo hasta el cansancio, una sonrisa más sincera se formó en sus labios. _Oh si,_ ahora sí podría molestar a Sasuke hasta el final de sus días.

Cuando Naruto cruzó la puerta de su casa vio a Sasuke sentado en el sofá, prácticamente en el mismo estado en el que lo dejó, la sangre seca en su rostro y el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá estaban intactos, casi como si pensara que merecía esas heridas. Naruto suspiró audiblemente, Sasuke podía ser tan descuidado con su salud cuando se lo proponía. Se sentó a un lado en el mullido sofá y abrió el pequeño botiquín, Sasuke no se había inmutado, su mirada seguía perdida en algún punto del suelo. Tomó un poco de algodón y desinfectante y obligó al Uchiha a voltearse, este lo hizo con una mirada fastidiada, así que seguía molesto con él por haberlo golpeado. Naruto sonrió abiertamente y mojó el algodón con el líquido.

—**No pongas esa cara de pocos amigos teme, te lo merecías, ttebayo—** Naruto comenzó a frotar (con más fuerza de la necesaria) el algodón por el rostro del Uchiha, pasándosela en grande viendo como el Sasuke trataba patéticamente de reprimir las muecas de dolor, el rubio se lo estaba haciendo a propósito y lo sabía, por eso, por su orgullo Uchiha, trataba de no hacer muecas, pero era difícil cuando el rubio frotaba con más fuerza de la necesaria el algodón, causándole ardor en las pequeñas pero molestas heridas en su rostro.

—**Hn — **Sasuke agradeció mentalmente que Naruto hubiera terminado de curar sus heridas, pero al ver que llenaba su rostro con banditas con dibujos de corazoncitos lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que el rubio callera al suelo entre escandalosas carcajadas, mientras se dirigía al baño pudo escuchar como el rubio entre risas soltaba cosas como "Déjatelo teme, te ves muy bien así" o "Estás hecha toda una princesa de los corazones" Sasuke contuvo sus infinitas ganas de meterle la espada del Susano por el culo a Naruto, era tan exasperante. Fue hasta su habitación y se metió en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño hasta despertarse dentro de 2 años, porque sabía que Naruto iba a fastidiarlo durante _mucho_ tiempo.

—**Este teme, me deja solo a mí, el futuro Hokage—** Naruto murmuraba más insultos contra Sasuke, quien lo dejó solo en la sala, se fue a la cocina porque el hambre voraz había vuelto, bufó. Sabía que no podría cocinarse algo porque él no sabía cocinar, había sobrevivido gracias a Sasuke y ahora él estaba con su humor de perros encerrado como trapo viejo en su habitación, que más da, se prepararía un delicioso ramen. La sonrisa volvió al rostro del Uzumaki ¡Ramen! Esa era la solución a todos sus problemas, aquella comida creada por los dioses para pobres mortales como él. Mucho más feliz que antes, Naruto comenzó a calentar el agua para comer aquella adorada comida. Mientras esperaba los cinco minutos correspondientes no pudo evitar volver pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, nunca en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado que llegaría el día en que él tendría que dejar Konoha, se le hacía tan irreal y sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con el bastardo en esa pequeña isla.

El pequeño relojito comenzó a sonar, indicándole a Naruto que el ramen estaba listo, agradeció por la comida y como si fuera un ritual sagrado comenzó a tragar su alimento. Mientras masticaba, sus pensamientos inconscientemente habían regresado a Konoha, específicamente a la heredera Hyuga, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio, cuando ella lo perdonó instantáneamente una pesada carga se desvaneció de sus hombros, se preguntó como estaría ella ahora y se sorprendió de pensar tanto en Hinata, siempre le había extrañado su comportamiento cuando estaba cerca de él, y mucho tardó en darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Suspiró, y recordó cuando le dijo que ella sería una buena esposa, se preguntó cómo sería Hinata de esposa y se ruborizó al instante, ¿En qué cosas pensaba?

.

El ninja se arrodilló ante los dos ancianos que tenían una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, la situación se les iba a ir de las manos si no actuaban pronto.

—**Esto es grave Koharu, tenemos que actuar pronto—** El anciano mantenía su expresión tranquila pero lejos estaba de mantener la calma**—Ryu, ¿estás seguro de lo que nos estás diciendo? —** El ninja con máscara asintió, aun arrodillado.

—**Sí señor, el chakra es inconfundible—**Koharu miró al anciano a su lado y se adelantó dos pasos.

—**Es el mejor ninja sensor que tenemos**** Homura, no se equivocaría con algo así**—La anciana le ordenó al ninja marcharse quien lo hizo en una nube de humo, apenas quedaron solos los ancianos se miraron con una expresión de preocupación**—Tenemos que encargarnos de este problema, es un riesgo para la aldea que no podemos permitir, enviaremos a Haruno Sakura de misión y resolveremos esto—** El hombre asintió, era un riesgo que debían correr, "_por la seguridad de la aldea_" se repetía.

Sakura estaba frente a los que alguna vez fueron sus maestros cuando era una Genin, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el fino rostro de la peli rosa, había pasado por tanto, pero al fin lo había logrado, tanto esfuerzo por fin estaba dando sus frutos, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando Tsunade se acerco a ella, la rubia puso su mano en el hombro de la peli rosa, en señal de apoyo y no pudo reprimir el sollozo de felicidad que nació de su garganta cuando su maestra la observó con notable orgullo.

—**Sakura Haruno, me alegra poder decir que a partir de hoy, eres una grandiosa Jonin, felicidades—**Sakura asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos, y un segundo después estaba abrazando a quien fuera su maestra por tantos años, estaba que explotaba de alegría, al fin había logrado ascender a grado Jonin y dentro de unos pocos meses sería la Hokage, no había nada que pudiese arruinar ese tan anhelado momento. Los Jonin presentes se acercaron a felicitar a la pelirosa, quedando Kakashi ultimo, éste miraba a su alumna con una mezcla de orgullo y algo más que no podía definir "_En verdad lo lograste Sakura, te has superado" _Kakashi sonrió con una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia bajo la máscara, sus alumnos estaban tan crecidos, que hacían que se sienta como un viejo.

Sakura apenas distinguió a su sensei, no dudó en correr hasta donde estaba él y arrojarse a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello, Kakashi estuvo a punto de apartarla pero al oír la cantarina risa llena de felicidad de su alumna desistió de su idea, hacía tiempo no oía reír así a Sakura y se negaba a ser él quien lo evite. Sakura lo miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes, reflejando todas las emociones de la peli rosa, esa cualidad tan única de Sakura lo intrigaba, los ojos de la kunoichi siempre reflejaron sus emociones, era tan pasional y decidida por lo que quería que no se molestaba en ocultar lo que sentía, esa era una gran cualidad de la kunoichi que Kakashi comenzó a observar hace tiempo, poco después de que terminara la guerra, aquella pequeña que era excelente con el manejo de chakra pero pobre en habilidades con el Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, había madurado, se había convertido en una esplendida ninja y hasta se convertiría en Hokage.

Sakura le mostró una sonrisa radiante y segundos después se puso de puntitas para acercar su rostro al de su sensei, y ante la mirada curiosa de todos plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla _"ohporDiosdemasiadocercadeloslabios_" de Kakashi, quien otra vez (y causado otra vez por los labios de Sakura) quedó totalmente congelado, con una expresión de asombro y con un sonrojo que Kakashi "_Gracias a todos los cielos" _lo ocultaba completamente con su máscara.

En ese momento ambos ancianos entraron al salón donde se celebró el ascenso de Sakura a grado Jonin, lucían tensos y Sakura notó eso de inmediato. Cuando los ancianos quedaron frente a ella, los saludo con una leve reverencia, estos le explicaron que tendría que salir de misión al País del Hierro, allí Mifune le entregaría un documento muy valioso, que ella tendría que traer hasta Konoha. Sakura asintió y dijo que partiría lo más pronto posible, antes de marcharse, Homura le dijo que debía hacer esta misión con Hatake Kakashi, lo cual los sorprendió a ambos, pero antes de decir una palabra los ancianos habían abandonado el lugar.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, no le sorprendió ver a Karin semi-recostada en el sofá, con cara de que las hormonas revolucionadas estaban haciendo estragos con su humor. La saludó con la mano y se dirigió a la cocina, para poder empezar con la cena, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la cena ya estaba servida. Karin con una mirada altanera se sentó en una de las sillas, y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a Sakura que se sentara en la otra.

—**Te dije que podía hacer la cena, rosadita—**Sakura quiso reír ante esto, todo había empezado como una pequeña broma para la Uzumaki, pero esta se lo había tomado muy a pecho y lo aceptó como un desafío. Las últimas semanas con Karin pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, aun que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la casa, cada noche que la pelirosa regresaba, Karin estaba despierta esperándola, hablaban algunas cosas, algunos insultos y ambas se iban a dormir, claro que Sakura muchas veces tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soportar a Karin, la chica poseía por naturaleza un fuerte temperamento y embarazada de 8 meses se volvía mil veces peor. Claro que Sakura nunca mencionaba lo entretenida que era su vida ahora que compartía su departamento con otra persona, Karin a pesar de todo logró que se encariñara con ella, y que ya anhelase ver a ese pequeño Uchiha que ella esperaba.

—**Aún no lo he probado, la última vez que comí algo preparado por ti tuve que estar dos días en cama, no entiendo como cocinas tan mal ¿Cómo hacías cuando estabas rondando por ahí con tu equipo? —**Karin frunció el ceño pero antes de darse cuenta las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

—**Sasuke era el que cocinaba—**Silencio. Ambas habían quedado mudas, una por la repentina tristeza que la había embargado y la otra regañándose mentalmente por haber hablado sin pensar. Ninguna se atrevía a acabar con aquel incomodo silencio. Comieron calladas el resto de la cena y cuando ambas se levantaron para levantar la mesa Sakura decidió poner fin a aquel desesperante silencio.

—**Mañana temprano me iré de misión con Kakashi—**Sakura vio como Karin cambiaba su expresión de asombro a una mirada sugestiva.

—**Así que tú y Kakashi se van solos de misión ¿Eh? —**Karin estalló en carcajadas al ver el rostro molesto pero sonrojado de la peli rosa, quien terminó de guardar los platos y se marchó para su habitación**—Oh vamos rosadita sabes que te estoy molestando—**Logró escuchar decir a Karin que aun reía.

"_Esa Karin"_ pensó la peli rosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar algo así? Que ella y Kakashi… ¡No! Ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, Kakashi era ya un hombre adulto y nunca se fijaría en una adolescente como ella… no es que quería que se fijase en ella de todas formas, ¿O sí? ¡No! "¡A_gr! Tengo que dejar de pensar en estas tonterías, me vengaré de esa tonta de Karin, me comeré sus chocolates, oh si, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio"_

Sakura se levantó sobresaltada, se la pasó soñando cosas extrañas_, _tenía un mal presentimiento, algo en su instinto le decía que no tenía que irse de la aldea, pero debía obedecer órdenes, así que con la incertidumbre latiendo por todo su cuerpo se levantó y cogió su mochila, antes de irse pasó una última vez por el cuarto de Karin, quien estaba despierta ya que no podía dormir, mejor dicho, el bebé no la dejaba dormir. Sakura sonrió enternecida y por alguna extraña razón se quedó más tiempo de lo acostumbrado viendo el hinchado vientre de la Uzumaki, a Karin le extrañó pero no dijo nada, cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación Sakura pudo oír a Karin "Sólo déjate llevar rosadita, tú sabrás el momento adecuado para hacerlo" Sakura no entendió lo que le quiso decir pero ya se había retrasado bastante, con un gesto de la mano se despidió de la Uzumaki y partió hacia la puerta de la aldea.

Sakura miró al cielo en busca de paciencia, ese maldito de Kakashi, se atrevía a ser tan impuntual como siempre, Sakura tenía la tonta esperanza de que por una vez llegara a tiempo, pero claro eso era como pedirle a Rock Lee que dejara de ser tan energético, a Ino que dejara de arreglarse, a Hinata que deje de ser tímida, a… en fin, era algo imposible. Cuando al fin vio la silueta de su maestro Sakura sintió la gran necesidad de darle un golpe a su sensei que no olvidaría en su vida, pero se contuvo.

—**No puedes llegar ni una sola vez a tiempo Kakashi—**El tono molesto de Sakura divirtió al ninja copia que sólo se encogió de hombros**— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera dirás una de tus absurdas excusas? — **Sakura lucía genuinamente ofendida y Kakashi solo le mostró una sonrisa detrás de la máscara.

—**Lo bueno se hace desear Sakura—**No había sido su intención y rogó que Kakashi no se hubiera dado cuenta de su sonrojo, por lo que rápidamente le dio la espalda a su sensei, las palabras de Karin la habían afectado más de la cuenta "Así que tú y Kakashi se van solos de misión ¿Eh?" aun las recordaba, se sintió estúpida por ponerse nerviosa por algo así, había hecho decenas de misiones con Kakashi y no entendía porque ahora le afectaba. Decidió no pensar más en esas cosas y empezaron el viaje hacia el País del Hierro.

Desde las cabezas de los Hokages dos ancianos miraban al par de ninjas que se perdían en el horizonte, ambos con expresión seria se miraron para después sonreir.

—**Todo marcha según lo planeado, ahora debemos actuar— **La anciana asintió y ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

* * *

He aquí el capitulo 6, quiero agradecer por los reviews y comentar que a partir de ahora intentaré hacer los capítulos lo más largos posible. Muchas gracias por leer. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. :D

_SangoxSesshomaruTaisho_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero puedan perdonarme por la demora. Estuve muy ocupada últimamente pero si aun les interesa saber qué va a pasar aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo (: La próxima actualización será entre hoy y mañana, espérenla (:

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no permito plagio.

Aclaraciones:

-**blablá- Diálogo.**

**-**"_blablá"- Pensamientos_

-blablá- Narración

¡Disfruten del séptimo capítulo!

* * *

**Después de todo.**

**Cápitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que partieron Kakashi y ella de Konoha? ¿Cuatro horas? ¿O tal vez cinco? No estaba segura, aproximadamente 40 kilómetros atrás habían cruzado la frontera del País Del Hierro, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras y espesas, el viento gélido le calaba en los huesos pese a que está usando una gruesa capa que la cubre desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, aunque en su interior el temblor que la recorría no era a causa del frio, sino esa extraña sensación de la que aun no se libraba, no dijo una palabra desde los primeros kilómetros y aun se mantenía en silencio.

Kakashi no le preguntó nada pero cada tanto la miraba de reojo, seguramente para confirmar que no se había golpeado con alguna rama producto de su constante estado ausente, como si su cuerpo se moviese por impulso y su cerebro estuviese encerrado en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

El ninja copia había notado que algo estaba preocupando de sobremanera a Sakura pero no la había presionado y había esperado a que ella le contara por sí sola, había estado tan ausente que hasta era peligroso, aun estando en tierra neutral.

Pese a que para sorpresa y agrado de todos los shinobis del mundo se decidió mantener la alianza entre todas las naciones (La influencia de Naruto había afectado a todos) aun existían numerosos bandidos y desertores en muchos territorios, no tendrían que tener ningún problema, en realidad.

Pero la experiencia le había enseñado que nunca estaba de más tener sus precauciones.

–**Sakura…–**La peli rosa mantenía la mirada en algún punto indefinido por lo que insistió alzando más la voz**–Sakura…no bajes la guardia nunca…eres una Jonin, compórtate como tal–**Sakura asintió apenada, estaba cometiendo errores que como kunoichi de su nivel no debería permitir.

Kakashi la acababa de regañar con justa razón pero no podía culparla, estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, rogaba que solo fuera una suposición suya, pero ansiaba enormemente regresar a Konoha.

–**Lo siento Kakashi–** soltó un suspiro**–Estoy un poco… ansiosa por volver a casa. Aun no entiendo por qué nos mandaron a ambos si contigo es suficiente–**Justamente era ese detalle lo que la mantenía constantemente pensando: ¿Por qué mandar a dos Jonin por un pergamino en una tierra neutral? ¿Y por qué justamente ella, que tenía tantas cosas que organizar en Konoha? ¿Por qué no mandar a otro Jonin para que acompañe a Kakashi?

– **¿Estás diciendo que mi presencia es molesta y que por eso debería ir solo? –** Sakura parpadeo sorprendida ante las palabras de Kakashi, soltó una pequeña risa y miró al ninja copia como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

–**Claro que no ¿por qué supones eso? A veces me sorprende lo fantasioso que puedes llegar a ser, creo que leer tanto el Icha Icha te afectó el cerebro en serio–**Kakashi no le contestó, volvió la vista al frente y sonrió bajo la máscara, si había algo a lo que aun no estaba acostumbrado era a que Sakura lo tuteara. Esa forma de dirigirse hacia él tan informal y a la vez familiar que ella usaba lo seguía sorprendiendo, mas no le molestaba en absoluto.

Hasta le agradaba, ya que gracias a eso podía ver cuánto había madurado su no tan pequeña alumna, que dentro de pocas semanas será oficialmente nombrada Hokage ante la aldea, volteó a verla nuevamente, Sakura parecía mucho más atenta que antes aunque su expresión reflejaba claramente que aun algo la inquietaba, el ninja copia suspiró, tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

– **¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, Sakura? – **Directo al grano como siempre, Kakashi pudo ver como segunda vez en menos de diez minutos su alumna lo miraba asombrada, aunque sonrió de todas formas, juró ser absolutamente discreta con respecto a la situación de Karin, pero se acercaba la fecha de parto y aun no había hallado una solución al problema, lo que provocaba que se estresara cada vez más.

Necesitaba confiar en alguien que pudiera ayudarla, se había mantenido firme y en silencio todo este tiempo pero al parecer no podría hacerlo sola.

–**Es algo serio Kakashi, si quieres saber, tendrás que asegurarme que estarás involucrado hasta el final–**Kakashi asintió, intrigado. Sakura miró en todas direcciones, como si desconfiara hasta de su propia sombra**–Pero no aquí, de regreso a la aldea pararemos en aquella pequeña posada que a veces usamos para descansar en las misiones ¿La recuerdas? **

Kakashi asintió, recordando la pequeña posada, su ubicación estaba un poco desviada del camino principal que usaban para regresar a Konoha, la usaban mayormente cuando tenían misiones de muchos días de camino pero pocos de estadía, estaba a por lo menos 2 horas de la aldea y más de una vez los había salvado de terminar fatigados en el medio del bosque, cuando de algunas misiones regresaban al límite.

Le sorprendía la cautela con la que Sakura se manejaba, incluso con él, sabiendo que era una de las personas más allegadas que tenia la peli rosa. Supo entonces, que lo que sea que iba a contarle, iba a influenciar mucho más de lo que creía en el futuro de todos.

.

Karin giro sobre sí misma una vez más, tratando de encontrar la posición mas cómoda para intentar descansar, a pesar de que su cama era lo suficientemente amplia como para poder dormir cómoda, el enorme vientre de 8 meses con el que cargaba volvía la situación mucho más complicada, y no solo eso, al parecer a su _querido_ hijo se le ocurrió probar el moverse durante más tiempo del que alguna vez recordara, desde hace media hora no había dejado de moverse en su interior y aquel hecho tan intimo la traía fascinada.

Su vida había cambiado tanto en tan pocos meses que la atemorizaba, aunque Sakura había sido un gran apoyo para ella, cada vez que la peli rosa salía de la aldea, Karin no podía evitar sentirse más nerviosa que de costumbre, y eso la hacía incluso sentirse un poco paranoica, se mantenía siempre alerta al mínimo cambio de chakra alrededor de ella, incluso ahora que Sakura se había marchado hace algunas horas volvía a sentir ese nerviosismo que la acechaba cuando se encontraba sola en la aldea.

Aun no estaba segura de que iba a hacer cuando ese bebe naciera, Sakura le había recomendado irse a otra aldea aliada el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera arreglar todo en Konoha, hasta incluso para el día en que Sasuke, que era el padre bilógico regresara, sin embargo el alejarse también representaba una dificultad ya que no tendría quien la proteja. Estaban en una encrucijada en el que el paso del tiempo era su mayor enemigo, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo se resolviera pronto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había decidido ningún nombre para el bebé, ni tampoco sabía su sexo, claro que pudo habérselo preguntado a Sakura pero prefería mantener el misterio hasta el momento indicado de saberlo, el tiempo había pasado rápido y aunque tuvo mucho tiempo libre no se había tomado el momento de pensar algo así, quizás porque supuso que faltaba mucho para que nazca, pero ahora estaba a tan pocas semanas.

–**Dentro de poco tiempo podré conocerte y tú a mi… y conocerás a Sakura… está loca como una cabra y tiene una maldita fuerza increíble… pero es una buena chica que nos ayudó mucho– **Karin acaricio varios minutos su vientre, antes de volver a hablar**–Espero que Sasuke pueda quererte tanto como yo lo hago.**

.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto, quien se encontraba recostado en el pasto unos pocos metros lejos de él en aquel descampado en el que se encontraban, era un excelente lugar para entrenar sin limitarse totalmente, lo único que había en varios kilómetros a la redonda era un bosque a unos metros y apenas terminaba el bosque comenzaba el mar, estaba en el extremo este de la isla por lo que los aldeanos no solían ir para esos lados.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que se había quedado dormido aunque sólo estaba suponiendo. Ambos habían estado entrenando arduamente hasta hace unos minutos y se habían recostado para descansar antes de retomar la batalla, ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer y menos cuando se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

Miró al cielo, había unas pocas nubes que no alcanzaban para tapar el azul resplandeciente de ese soleado día, realmente a gusto con el tan inusual silencio (en serio le parecía increíble que el rubio pudiera estar callado más de doce segundos) observó de reojo a Naruto, había abierto los ojos y parecía bastante interesado en el lento y continuo movimiento de las nubes tanto como él. Continuaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que unos ruidos llegaron hasta sus oídos, sonaban como si se encontraran algunos hombres en alguna parte del bosque y estuvieran forcejeando y discutiendo.

Sasuke planeaba no prestarles la más mínima atención pero parecía que el plan de su compañero era otro porque antes de darse cuenta Naruto ya se encontraba asomado de entre unos arbustos, observando la situación. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, desaprobando la conducta tan impulsiva del Uzumaki, ¿acaso no entendía que no podía meterse en todo lo que se le diera la gana?, menos si eso podía traerles problemas, lo cual, cerca de Naruto, parecía suceder siempre.

Se acercó con pasos sigilosos, propios de un ninja de su nivel, hasta quedar a un lado de Naruto, lo agarró del cuello de su campera naranja y lo atrajo hacia atrás, los hombres parecían tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no escucharon el quejido de Naruto reprochando la actitud tan agresiva de su amigo y rival.

– **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo dobe? –**Preguntó el Uchiha en un susurro, observando notablemente molesto al rubio.

– **¿Qué crees que hago? Estoy observando lo que hacen esos hombres, dudo que unos aldeanos ordinarios vengan hasta aquí para nada, ttebayo–**Naruto se liberó del agarre de Sasuke y se acercó nuevamente a los arbustos, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al observar qué era por lo que forcejeaban aquellos hombres y rápidamente sintió como la ira se apoderaba de su mente.

Sasuke, consiente del cambio de actitud de su amigo se acercó también y cuando divisó a aquella joven mujer atada de manos y pies en el suelo siendo rodeada por 5 hombres supo que iban a meterse en muchos problemas.

.

Sakura y Kakashi llegaron al punto de reunión con Mifune quien al verlos llegar se acercó con paso tranquilo, extendió su mano con el pergamino y Sakura lo recibió al instante. Después de comprobar que el documento era lo que los ancianos le habían encargado que regresara, asintió hacia Kakashi y con una reverencia se despidieron del líder del País del Hierro, ambos ninjas voltearon para poder regresar a su hogar mas la respetuosa voz del samurái los detuvo a ambos.

–**Quisiera felicitarla joven Haruno, he oído muchas cosas sobre sus logros este último tiempo, espero que sea una buena Hokage y es más que bienvenida a estas tierras.**

La peli rosa le agradeció sonrojada, pese a que todos ya sabían de su futuro ascenso a Hokage aun no se hacía a la idea de que fuera reconocida en todas las aldeas como tal. Con una última reverencia retomaron el camino por el que habían llegado, la kunoichi guardó el pergamino entre sus ropas y aceleraron el paso.

La Haruno agradecía enormemente que Mifune no los haya demorado más de lo necesario, eso les daba más ventaja para poder regresar a Konoha, claro que tendría que hablar con Kakashi pero ahora que sabía que contaba con el apoyo del ninja copia se sentía más tranquila.

Sakura observó la frontera del País del Hierro a metros de donde se encontraba, eso significa que estaba a cuatro horas de Konoha, suponiendo que con Kakashi estuviera una hora en la posada tardaría cinco, pero ya estaban cada vez más cerca, mientras avanzaban podían reconocer el camino que usaban para llegar directamente a la puerta de la aldea.

Unos kilómetros después, se desviaron del camino principal por un apenas notable camino de tierra, que se adentraba entre los arboles del bosque, otra de las ventajas era que la posada se encontraba totalmente camuflada y eso era de mucha ayuda.

–**Ya estamos cerca–**Susurró la peli rosa, aunque las palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de Kakashi quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Sakura acordó con él dirigirse hacia la posada.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos, entre el verde de los arboles, la modesta posada, justo a tiempo para salvarse de la tormenta que desde hace tiempo amenazaba con desatarse, pero que había sido paciente hasta que ellos se encontraran en un techo seguro, sonrió ante el golpe de suerte, estaba acostumbrada a que en sus misiones la interceptara una que otra tormenta, obligándola a buscar un refugio, pero siempre eran cuevas y refugios improvisados.

Eran contadas las veces en las que había tenido la suerte de encontrar una posada para pasar la tormenta y esta era una de esas veces, por lo que con un humor renovado entró, después de quitarse sus botas, y seguida de Kakashi quien había hecho lo mismo con su propio calzado, hasta la recepción donde una anciana de aspecto dulce y frágil los esperaba con una amable sonrisa.

–**Buenos días jóvenes–**Saludó la anciana**– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –**Pese a la aparente inocencia de la anciana Sakura no paso desapercibida las descaradas miradas que les lanzaba a ella y a Kakashi.

–**Estamos buscando una habitación…–**Contestó la peli rosa con cortesía.

– **¿Matrimonial? –**La anciana sonrió internamente al observar el rostro de la joven frente a ella mimetizarse con aquel cabello tan raro que poseía. Sakura quiso contestar pero tartamudeó en el intento y se quedó callada por la vergüenza que aumentaba dentro de ella, por lo que antes de que a Sakura le agarrase un ataque Kakashi decidió intervenir.

–**No será necesario… necesitamos una habitación para discutir unos asuntos importantes, estaremos aquí una hora como mucho–**Intervino Kakashi, solo en ese entonces, la anciana se dio cuenta de los protectores que estaban usando los jóvenes frente a ella, una sonrisa más grande se mostró en el rostro de la anciana

– **¡Pero si son ninjas de Konoha!–**Dijo la anciana con un timbre dulce en su voz**– ¡Lo hubieran dicho antes jóvenes, por favor, pasen! Al fondo a la derecha hay una habitación disponible para ustedes, siéntanse a gusto. **

Sakura se quedó mirando extrañada a la anciana, era obvio que eran ninjas de Konoha, los protectores eran visibles y sus ropas los distinguían como ninjas, pero no dijo nada, le agradecieron con una reverencia y ambos ninjas caminaron por el angosto pasillo de la posada, llegando a la ultima habitación del lado derecho. Kakashi abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación seguido por Sakura.

La habitación no era amplia pero se veía acogedora, en el centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa con algunas tazas para preparar té. Del lado izquierdo había una puerta que conducía a la recamara, contaba con un pequeño armario y una cama matrimonial descansaba en el centro de la habitación, con una cómoda a cada lado de la cama, a un lado del armario se podía apreciar la puerta que conducía al baño.

Sakura dejó sus cosas a un lado en el suelo y tomo las tazas para preparar té, lo sirvió y se sentó frente a Kakashi en la pequeña mesa.

Sintiendo como el calor se transmitía desde la taza hasta sus manos, Sakura se preguntaba por donde comenzar con su historia, Kakashi se encontraba frente a ella, la taza de té frente a él estaba intacta y el ninja copia no había hecho el menor movimiento, seguramente, esperando a que ella hablara.

–**Esa señora siempre que ve ninjas de Konoha dice lo mismo, al parecer ya no recuerda que estuvimos aquí en otras ocasiones–**Dijo el shinobi iniciando la conversación.

–**Supongo que es el precio de la edad–**Contestó la peli rosa tratando de no entrar en profundidad en el tema. Kakashi asintió y se acomodó a gusto en su lugar.

–**Y bien Sakura… estoy esperando–**Dijo con tono calmado el peli plateado.

–**Si… lo siento Kakashi… es que son tantas cosas que no se por donde comenzar–**Sakura dejó a un lado la taza y entrelazó sus manos, moviendo los dedos de forma nerviosa, tomó un sorbo de té antes de continuar**–Supongo que empezaré por el principio… ¿Recuerdas a Karin Uzumaki? –**Kakashi asintió, recordando al instante el rostro de la joven.

–**La compañera de equipo de Sasuke, la que salvaste en aquel puente–**Pensó y dijo en voz alta el ninja copia. La peli rosa asintió, imágenes y sentimientos de aquel día regresaban a su mente.

–**La misma. Al parecer ella tuvo una relación con Sasuke que terminó cuando él se fue.**

– **¿Al parecer? –**Preguntó incrédulo.

–**No estoy segura, ella nunca me contó nada al respecto y yo tampoco le pregunté, así que lo supuse ya que es la opción más lógica.**

– **¿Más lógica? Creo que no estás considerando el importante detalle de que es Sasuke de quien estás hablando. **

–**Lo sé, no encaja con el perfil de vengador y criminal al que nos tenía acostumbrados, y aun hoy en día, a veces me cuesta creer el de "**_**héroe**_**" de la guerra. Su forma de ver las cosas y sus decisiones acerca del camino que va a elegir cambian tan drásticamente, que hasta me atrevería a decir que es más impulsivo que yo, incluso que Naruto.**

Kakashi se mantuvo un momento en silencio, analizando mentalmente todo lo que habían pasado desde que se convirtió en sensei del equipo siete.

–**Supongo que el viejo Sasuke no murió del todo. **

**.**

* * *

Lamento en serio la demora de actualización, probablemente quieran matarme y quemar mi cuerpo (? Pero estuve lejos de internet por un tiempo. Como prometí también les traigo capítulos más largos, espero poder continuar así, y recuerden que un review me alegraría muchisímo (:

Actualizaré un nuevo capitulo entre hoy y mañana, espero sean pacientes.

_SangoxSesshomaruTaisho_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no permito plagio.

Aclaraciones:

-**blablá- Diálogo.**

**-**"_blablá"- Pensamientos_

-blablá- Narración

**Después de todo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8. **

La joven se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, los hombres que la secuestraron estaban rodeándola, se sentía inútil, frágil, una pobre damisela en apuros. Estaba esperando la menor oportunidad para escapar pero los hombres no eran tontos, lo sabía perfectamente por que los habían contratado especialmente para raptarla, eran profesionales. Además, sus manos y pies estaban atados, aunque encontrase la menor ventaja para escapar, no podría correr aunque eso era lo que más deseaba.

Los hombres seguían discutiendo entre ellos, les había dejado de prestar atención, estaba analizando la manera más eficiente de escapar, atenta a que ellos no se le acercaran, no tenía ni idea de quién podría haber contratado a unos renegados para raptarla, ella era alguien importante en aquella isla, al fin y al cabo era la hija del líder del País de La Luna, pero tampoco explicaba quien podría quererla fuera del camino, siendo su padre el que tenía el control total del país.

"¿_Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?" _Pensó la joven, iban a usarla a ella para poder extorsionar a su padre, se regañó por no habérsele ocurrido antes, pero aun no encontraba un rostro a la cabeza de este plan, recordó que no conocía de nadie que le tuviera tanto rencor a su padre como para llegar a estos extremos, era una isla muy pacifica, el crimen era mínimo en todo el territorio, esa era la razón por la cual no existían guerreros fuertes, a excepción de los guardias.

Aunque en el continente sobraban personas fuertes, sabía perfectamente que los ninjas de las cinco grandes naciones eran reconocidos por su fuerza, no por nada aquellos países habían llegado a ser lo que eran ahora, potencias. Incluso unos meses atrás había concluido la peor guerra de la que hubiese registro, la Cuarta Gran Guerra, una lucha inigualable, por lo que había escuchado.

Claro que sabía, era muy inteligente, parte de su papel era ser una mujer correcta, educada y culta. Claro que ninguna enseñanza aprendida a lo largo de su vida la preparó realmente para la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Se alarmó al no escuchar pelear más al grupo de hombres y cuando logró enfocar la vista en sus secuestradores, sintió como su sangre se congelaba al notar que los cinco la miraban de pies a cabeza, con una siniestra y repulsiva sonrisa en sus rostros.

El que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo y el más grande físicamente, se acercó hacia ella, con pasos lentos. Aterrada, se arrastraba hacia atrás por cada paso que el hombre avanzaba, maldijo cuando un tronco en su espalda le impidió continuar y la sonrisa del hombre frente a ella sin duda se expandió.

—**Creo que seré el primero en probar esta exquisitez—** Dijo el líder del grupo mientras se relamía los labios. La mujer solo se encogió más en su sitio y las risas burlonas del resto se escucharon a lo lejos, como una espeluznante condena.

Con un rápido movimiento aquel hombre la jaló del cabello, atrayéndola hacia él, soltó un grito lleno de pánico, inútilmente, trataba de arañarlo pero intentarlo solo provocaba que aquel hombre le jalara el cabello más fuerte, rabiosas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

La iban a violar. Cinco asquerosos hombres iban a violarla y no había posibilidad de que alguien la ayude, la habían llevado a la parte más inhabitada de la isla. El hombre la empujo por los hombros y la sostuvo (dolorosamente) contra el suelo de tierra, repentinamente acercó su lengua y la deslizó por su cuello y desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Se sentía asqueada, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse de encima el cuerpo del hombre, pero todo resultaba inútil, estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza de evitar que la violaran, hasta que el cuerpo que la apresaba salió disparado con dirección a unos árboles hasta que chocó con un tronco, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Atónita, la joven volteó el rostro y frente a ella pudo observar unas piernas ¿Naranjas?

Subió la vista lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de un joven, de su edad, quizás un poco mayor, tenia ojos azules, su cabello era de un rubio brillante, tenía la piel bronceada y en sus mejillas se notaban unas marquitas de bigotes, que le daban aspecto felino.

—**No tengas miedo, vamos a protegerte, ttebayo—**Naruto sonrió de esa forma tan especial que lo caracterizaba y la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Hubiera jurado que era un shinobi de esos que ella siempre oía pero no poseía ninguna banda que lo distinguiera de alguna aldea, y su ropa era demasiado llamativa como para ser un ninja. El rubio se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y ella solo se encogió en su lugar, aun no sabía quién era él y aunque la había ayudado no era tan confiada como para bajar la guardia.

— **¿Vamos…?—**Logró preguntar en un susurro, mas fue interrumpida por la voz de uno de los hombres.

— **¡Oye tu, mocoso de mierda! ¿Quién diablos te crees para golpear a nuestro jefe? ¿Acaso no sabes a quienes te estás enfrentando?—**Los hombres desenfundado sus espadas y se acercaron con pasos rápidos.

Una nube de tierra se levantó obligándolos a cerrar los ojos, intentaron retroceder pero antes de dar dos pasos una mancha negra se acercó a toda velocidad y un segundo después desapareció frente a sus ojos, se escucharon unos golpes y al instante tres de los cuatro hombres cayeron inconscientes en el suelo.

Naruto se quedó observándola por unos segundos, parecía frágil e indefensa, pero la había visto defenderse de ese bastardo al que con placer golpeó, la muchacha era valiente, y le era vagamente familiar. El cuerpo del último hombre en pie calló inconsciente, y la figura de Sasuke apareció momentos después entre los árboles.

Ella observó aun mas sorprendida a la persona que se acercaba con paso tranquilo, parecía de la misma edad que el rubio, el pelo y los ojos negros, tenía unas facciones bonitas y la piel pálida, vestía oscuro, él si parecía un ninja aunque tampoco llevaba distintivo, podía leer en su mirada que todo parecía fastidiarle, como si estuviera haciéndoles un favor con su presencia.

Se había quedado inmóvil de la impresión, dio un respingo cuando sintió la proximidad del rubio y cuando volteó a verlo él estaba cortando con un cuchillo muy familiar las cuerdas de sus pies, para después hacer lo mismo con la de sus manos, se frotó las muñecas tratando de eliminar las marcas y la sensación de la soga apresando sus manos, y ayudándose con el tronco, se puso de pie.

— **¿Ya estas contento, marica?—**Preguntó el azabache.

— **¡No es marica querer salvar a una mujer teme, ttebayo! ¡En todo caso tú eres un bastardo, casi tuve que rogarte para que me ayudes! —**Naruto apuntaba acusadoramente a Sasuke y luego le sacó la lengua.

—**Hn.**

— **¿Oye teme esta chica no te recuerda a alguien? —**Preguntó el rubio mientras la jalaba del brazo y la acercaba al Uchiha. La joven se quedó inmóvil, pero más por la sorpresa de estar al lado del azabache que por la confianza con la que el rubio la trataba. En serio era intimidante, y de cerca casi podría jurar que lucía peor.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante la estupidez de Naruto, y solo para que no insistiera analizó a la joven delante de él.

Una cabeza más baja, era menuda aunque se le notaba que tenía algunas curvas, estaba usando una yukata ligera, blanca y simple, que ahora estaba toda llena de tierra. Tenía el cabello largo, obscuro y usaba flequillo, de facciones delicadas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de todo fueron esos ojos verdes, tan jodidamente familiares.

Estaba seguro que todo el puto universo se la estaba ensañando con él.

Quizás era él el que estaba paranoico, hace meses no veía unos ojos así, pero el recuerdo le dejaba un sabor amargo.

La pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

Su imbécil amigo también la estaba observando y, cuando vio su expresión, como si hubiese resuelto el misterio más difícil del universo, supo que también se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que él.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de que esa chica tenía un extraño parecido a Sakura.

— **¡Ya sabía que me recordabas a alguien, ttebayo!—**La chillona voz del rubio resonó en el bosque y la joven lo observó totalmente confundida.

Sasuke se preparó para lo peor, ahora Naruto se pondría a hablar de Sakura y a compararla con la chica esa y él terminaría por perder la poca paciencia que tiene.

— **¡Es idéntica a Hinata! —**Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, más rápidamente volvió a su semblante serio. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Naruto, con lo idiota que era, podría adivinar el parecido entre Sakura y esa chica? Aunque era cierto que tenía cierta similitud con la Hyuga, principalmente por su cabello oscuro.

¿Por qué mierda seguía pensando en ella?

Era absurdo.

Durante años pudo mantener sus pensamientos con respecto a su equipo en lo más profundo de su podrida alma, siempre con la mente fija en la venganza y sus propios intereses, había elegido convertirse en un asesino despiadado.

Incluso había intentado matarla, más de una vez, a ella y a Naruto.

Pero ahora, incluso una mujer desconocida le recordaba a la peli rosa, hecho que lo irritaba totalmente, la chica se percató de su cambio de humor por que se alejó de él, y el rubio aun continuaba analizándola, quizás buscando más coincidencias con la Hyuga. La joven salió de su mutismo y recobró la compostura, tantas emociones juntas la habían dejado aturdida.

— **¿Quiénes son ustedes? —** Preguntó la joven después de alejarse lo suficiente de Sasuke.

— **¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ttebayo!—**Medio chilló Naruto, alzo la mano con el pulgar en alto**—Y ese bastardo con cara de pocos amigos es Sasuke—**Dijo señalando al susodicho.

La joven soltó un suspiro aliviado, por lo que parecía, no estaban ahí para lastimarla, podría decirse que hasta estaban ahí por casualidad.

Eran fuertes, eso le quedó bastante claro.

—**Yo soy Hikari Natsuki—**Contestó con voz firme la peli negra.

— **¡Es un gusto Hikari-chan, ttebayo!**

El rubio mostró una sonrisa enorme y la peli negra sintió la tranquilidad inundar su cuerpo, las ultimas horas habían sido las peores de su vida, pero al fin se volvía a sentir segura.

— **¿Qué hacían en este lugar tan apartado de la ciudad? —**Preguntó Hikari mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos, tratando de arreglar un poco su larga y enmarañada melena.

—**Nosotros entrenamos aquí desde hace un tiempo y…—**Un golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió.

—**Silencio dobe—**Gruñó el Uchiha.

— **¡Teme! ¿¡Por qué me golpeas, ttebayo!?—**El rubio acariciaba su cabeza tratando de aminorar el dolor.

—**No hables de más, inútil.**

—**No hace falta que lo diga, ustedes son guerreros, ninjas. ¿Me equivoco? —** Dijo la pelinegra, seria, mirando al azabache.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, indiferente.

—**Hn.**

— **¡Eso quiere decir que si, ttebayo! —**El Uzumaki recuperó su jovial alegría y otra vez estaba sonriendo**—Por cierto Hikari-chan ¿dónde vives?—**La peli negra miró desconfiada al rubio quien rápidamente agregó**—No me malinterpretes—**Dijo rascando su cabeza nerviosamente**— solo es para llevarte sana y salva hasta allá.**

Hikari observó a Naruto en silencio unos segundos, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en él, no parecía peligroso, y su instinto nunca se equivocaba.

—**Vivo en la mansión principal, cerca del puerto oeste.**

— **¡Guau, la mansión principal! ¿Trabajas ahí? —**Preguntó fascinado el rubio.

—**Yo soy hija del líder del país de La Luna—**Respondió la joven con un tono orgulloso en su voz.

— **¿¡La hija del líder!? ¡Eso significa que eres una princesa, ttebayo!**

—**No soy una princesa—**Dijo la peli negra, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, ya otras personas en la isla la habían llamado así y a ella simplemente no le agradaban que la vieran como una princesa, prefería algo más discreto**—Creo que heredera suena mejor.**

—**Una heredera…genial—**Dijo emocionado el rubio, le agradaba conocer gente nueva, naturalmente no podía evitar hacerse amigo de esa persona, una especie de extraño poder que tuvo desde siempre.

La peli negra le sonrió al rubio, eran unos chicos interesantes, no sabría decir si eran amigos o si se odiaban. Pero lo que no pasaba desapercibido a sus ojos era esa familiaridad que había entre ellos.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos y después de unos pasos se detuvo y los miró fastidiado a ambos.

—**Muévanse. No tengo todo el día para ustedes.**

Naruto lo miró mal pero no dijo nada, comenzaron a caminar tras el peli negro, en silencio.

.

Sakura meditó largos minutos las palabras de Kakashi ¿Acaso era posible que el viejo Sasuke, aquel niño de doce años que vivía para ser el mejor y para pelear con Naruto, y que se preocupaba por ella, siguiera vivo?

— **¿En verdad crees eso Kakashi? —**El tono de Sakura no era sarcástico, sino más bien curioso.

—**Sí, lo creo. Incluso tú y Naruto aun conservan algo de su esencia a los doce años.**

Sakura no quiso admitir en voz alta que Kakashi tenía más razón de lo que imaginaba. Ella también por momentos podía sentir como volvía a ser la Sakura de doce años. En especial si se trataba de los sentimientos que, a pesar de los años, nunca pudo cambiar, aunque durante mucho tiempo esa fue su voluntad.

—**Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian. **

Kakashi observó fijamente a la peli rosa, toda ella había madurado, pero pudo ver en sus ojos aquel mismo brillo que notó la primera vez que la vio, cuando tenía doce años y recién había salido de la Academia.

Aquel mismo brillo que ahora la hacía lucir radiante, totalmente hermosa.

—**Y hay otras que sí—**Contestó el ninja copia, admitiendo para sí mismo, que a pesar de su esencia, ya no podía ver a Sakura como una niña.

Sakura miró la taza en sus manos, ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente de la persona frente a ella, tomó un sorbo de té y volvió a dejar la tasa sobre la mesa.

—**Regresando a lo que importa—**La kunoichi suspiró antes de continuar**—Karin hace unos meses vino a mi consultorio, buscando ayuda… porque ella… está embarazada.**

Kakashi abrió totalmente su único ojo visible. No se esperaba una confesión de aquella magnitud.

— **¿Y el padre es… Sasuke? —**Era una pregunta estúpida puesto que ya conocía la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírlo de los labios de la peli rosa.

Sakura no contestó con palabras, pero movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—**Tengo que admitir que no esperaba esto… me has sorprendido Sakura.**

—**Deberías haber visto mi cara cuando lo supe.**

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, imaginando el rostro estupefacto de la peli rosa al recibir aquella impactante noticia.

—**Puedo imaginarlo—**Dijo con tono divertido.

—**El caso es que ella estuvo viviendo los últimos meses en mi departamento, yo le prometí que la protegería… pero el caso es que dentro de poco tiempo ese bebe va a nacer y…—**Sakura dejó la frase sin terminar.

—**Y aun no sabes que hacer para que no lo noten—**Finalizó el ninja copia por ella.

—**Si… un bebé nacido de un Uzumaki ya llamaría la atención… y si llegasen a saber que además es un Uchiha, no sé lo que podría pasar… En algún momento tendrá que asistir a la academia y sé que va a ser notable la diferencia con respecto a otros niños, y cuando eso pase no sé cómo reaccionaría el consejo, ni siquiera como reaccionaria la gente…—**El rostro de Sakura se tornó en una mueca de preocupación.** —Además podrían intentar utilizarlo para sus propios propósitos…**

—**Escucha Sakura… no debería decirte esto ya que es algo confidencial… pero si hay algo que aprendí del consejo en La Raíz, es que son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de mantener el "orden" en la aldea.**

Sakura escuchaba a Kakashi atentamente, con aquella horrible sensación aumentando se atrevió a preguntar:

— **¿Tu confiarías en ellos…Kakashi?**

Kakashi la miró fijamente a los ojos, deseando poder darle otra respuesta.

—**No…No confiaría.**

**.**

Karin observó una vez más el marco entre sus manos, a la izquierda de la fotografía un niño de aproximadamente doce años, de cabello y ojos oscuros miraba fastidiado hacia otra parte, en el centro, una feliz y sonriente peli rosa ajena a cualquier preocupación, y a la derecha un rubio de la misma edad, mirando con notable rencor al peli negro. Sobre ellos, un hombre de pelo plateado sonreía y trataba de juntar a los niños.

Era la misma foto que vio en el departamento de Sasuke, la foto del equipo siete.

A Karin le hubiese encantado ver a ese equipo en sus inicios, ver como peleaban Naruto y Sasuke (aunque hoy en día podría verlos si ellos se encontraran en la aldea), ver a Sakura elogiar a Sasuke e ignorar a Naruto (Si, Sakura le había contado algunas cosas del pasado de su equipo), y a un pobre Kakashi tratando de lidiar con los tres al mismo tiempo.

Hubiese querido ver como luchaban en equipo, como se protegían la espalda, y como aquel lazo que ahora le parecía indestructible, se formaba poco a poco.

Un repentino dolor en su abdomen la sacó de sus pensamientos. Llevó la mano a la zona adolorida y rápidamente buscó un asiento. El dolor persistía, pero con el paso de los segundos iba disminuyendo.

Cuando una nueva punzada la atravesó, comenzó a entrar en pánico, nunca había sentido algo así y pudo imaginar qué era lo que lo provocaba.

—**No… por favor no… no ahora…—**Susurró la peli roja entrecortadamente.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta del chakra alrededor del departamento, ni de la sombra que la vigilaba desde la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
